Sacrifícios
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Sacrifícios. O essencial para não ser medíocre. Eu procurara não pensar nisso. Apenas dançava. Uma busca inútil pela perfeição. Bellatrix Black era a perfeição em cada célula do corpo. Puramente sacrifício.


**((Fic escrita para o Challenge de Songfics românticas)) **

**SACRIFÍCIOS **

**Weiß man, wie oft ein Herz brechen kann? **

_Você sabe quantas vezes um coração pode ser partido?_

**Wie viele Sinne hat der Wahn? **

_Quanto senso há na insanidade?_

**Lohnen sich Gefühle? **

_Os sentimentos valem isso?_

**Wie viele Tränen passen in einen Kanal? **

_Quantas lágrimas você é capaz de derramar?_

**Leben wir noch mal? **

_Nós viveremos de novo?_

**Warum wacht man auf? **

_Por que nós acordamos?_

**Was heilt die Zeit? **

_O que o tempo cura?_

Silêncio. A mais bela música. A melodia de seu coração. Você não precisa ouvi-la. É só senti-la. Eu não gostava do silêncio. Não gostava de sentir. Quando eu sentia demais perdia controle. E eu gostava de ter o controle de tudo. A melodia do silêncio era perfeita. E eu odiava perfeição. Simplesmente porque jamais a alcançaria.

- Sirius?- uma voz quebrou o silêncio.

Não sei se gostei do fato do silêncio ser quebrado. Ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava, aqueles acordes mundanos e imperfeitos que diluíam o silêncio machucavam minha alma. Como se fosse um punhal de pedras preciosas cortando as flores de seus caules. Flores perfeitas. Punhais que por mais belos, raros e únicos que fossem, jamais seriam perfeitos. Todos perdiam o brilho e o corte depois de algum tempo.

- O que você quer, Bellatrix?- outra voz sussurrou. Como se quisesse interferir o mínimo possível naquela melodia silenciosa que apenas eu escutava. E ele, talvez.

- O que _você_ quer?- respondeu ela.

- Estou apenas observando a noite.

Silêncio. Como o odiava.

Eu afastei as cobertas. Frio. Um vento gelado contra meu corpo. O silêncio. Caminhei na ponta dos pés até a janela. Aberta. Eu podia ver o céu. Nenhuma estrela. Nem o brilho da lua. Aqueles jardins imensos abriam-se diante de mim como se fossem só meus. Se eram? É claro que não.

- Então a observe bem longe de mim.

Eu busquei a origem daquela voz com os olhos. Uma figura erguia-se alta e esguia contra a noite. Como uma estátua de mármore no meio do jardim. A barra das vestes voava com o vento, e seu cabelo também. Estava imóvel diante do lago.

- Cheguei aqui primeiro.- disse Sirius.

Eu voltei meus olhos para ele. Quase não pude reconhecê-lo. Estava escorado contra uma árvore, o pé levemente erguido. Tinha certeza de que seus braços estavam cruzados. Sentia-o sorrindo. Como sempre sorria. Aquele sorriso lindo. Lindo e sem vida. E eu sentia que era a única que percebia o quão infeliz ele era.

- Podemos ficar os dois aqui, não podemos?

- Desde que você não se aproxime demais.- retrucou ele, parecendo aborrecido.

Não se aproximar demais? Ninguém nunca chegara perto o suficiente dele. Pelo menos não do coração. O que era o corpo pra que tem um coração que bate puramente por bater?

Uma estrela. Era o que Sirius era. Brilhava. Na maioria das noites. Durante o dia também, embora quase ninguém o visse. E embora brilhasse, nunca estava perto o suficiente de ninguém. Nunca compartilhara, nunca dividira. E nem escolhera possuí-lo.

Uma risada. Amarga, fria e sem vida. De Sirius? Não, era de Bellatrix. Era nessas horas que eu percebia o quanto os dois se pareciam. E embora eu pudesse compará-los até o dia amanhecer, eles eram diferentes em tudo. Até na semelhança. Enquanto Sirius era estrela, Bellatrix era o próprio Sol. Emanava vida, esperança, força, luz, calor. Mas se você se aproximasse demais, iria se queimar. Iria se cegar. Iria acabar morrendo.

Silêncio novamente. Longo. Sirius riu de repente. Aquela risada que parecia música e, entretanto, parecia tão sem vida.

- É amanhã, priminha.

- Eu sei.

- E está pronta?

- Treinei durante quatorze anos.

- Em nome da estúpida honra dos Black.

- E se for, qual o problema?

- Só acho isso ridículo.

- Então você é estúpido.

- Vou sair de casa esse verão.

Ela riu. E aquela risada me deu vontade de chorar. Porque ela ria triste. Ria como se soubesse que jamais seria capaz de rir de verdade. E por algum motivo estranho aquilo doeu...

- Pra que? Pra provar que é melhor do que eles?

- Porque não me importo mais.

- Pare de tocar, se quer desapontá-los.

- Eu gosto de tocar.

- Pois não deveria.

- Quem é você para dizer o que eu devo ou não?

Eu quase ri. Mas não o fiz. Eu nunca o fazia. Risadas me davam a falsa impressão de que era possível ser feliz. Eu preferia nem pensar que elas existiam. Mas era tão inútil quanto acreditar que o sol não brilharia. Ele sempre brilharia.

- Vamos tocar na apresentação.- disse Sirius, de repente, mais alto agora.

- Eu sei.

- Você sempre sabe de tudo, não é?

Ela riu.

- Você não sabe porque não quer.- Bellatrix retrucou, parecendo estar se divertindo.

- Que graça tem saber de tudo? Gosto do desconhecido, do inesperado.

- Foi por isso que saiu com Marlene McKinnon?

Meu coração quase parou de bater. Haviam dito meu nome. Como se eu fosse algo mais do que uma sombra. Algo além de um fantasma. Algo além da dança e da música.

- Não interessa porque saí com ela.

Ambos estavam perigosamente perto, agora. Eu desejei que se afastassem. Que o sol nascesse e ambos fossem obrigados a voltar para o castelo. Mas ainda era cedo na madrugada, e eles continuavam ali.

- Tem certeza que não?

Se ela havia sido venenosa? Bastante. Mas Sirius não parecia perceber. Ele continuava agindo como se fosse a estrela. Como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Riu. Alto. Como se quisesse mostrar ao mundo inteiro que era feliz. Ele podia enganar a quem quisesse. Mas não a mim.

- Está com ciúmes, priminha?

- Ciúmes? Porque estaria com ciúmes?

Era a mesma pergunta que eu fazia. Porque ela estaria com ciúmes? Duvidava muito que ela fosse capaz de senti-lo.

- Se você mesma não se entende, porque quer que eu o faça?

Quis rir de novo. Irônico? Ele sempre era irônico. Sutilmente, bruscamente, não importava. Apenas ridicularizava nobremente qualquer coisa que dissessem. Como se tivesse o poder de julgar. Como se fosse melhor que os outros.

Silêncio novamente. Bellatrix erguera a mão até os cabelos negros dele. Ele agora tinha as mãos na cintura dela.

- Você costumava dizer que jamais iria colocar uma sapatilha de ponta nos pés, lembra?

- Eu tinha cinco anos.

- E não sabia fingir ainda.

Eu podia sentir Bellatrix sorrindo sarcástica. Sirius devia ter acertado. E ela iria fingir novamente. Como sempre fingia. Como se ninguém pudesse atingi-la. Como se pudesse sobreviver dentro de uma redoma.

- Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você.- disse ela.

- Então vá embora. Não pedi para você vir aqui.

- Falando assim até parece que você não se importa.

- Você sabe ser bem idiota, quando quer.

- E você é estúpido. O tempo inteiro.

- Você acredita em mentiras ridículas que inventa para não precisar encarar a verdade.

Ela não respondeu. Riu.

E eu já estava cansada de risadas. Não era uma melodia bonita. Eram notas que me causavam medo. Medo e vontade de gritar.

Bellatrix Black era a culpada. A única culpada por minha mediocridade. Qualquer um se tornava medíocre enquanto ela dançava. Qualquer um tornava-se meramente um figurante quando ela punha as sapatilhas de ponta nos pés e entrava em cena.

E o que mais me deixava desesperada, o motivo pelo qual eu mais tinha vontade de chorar, era que ela odiava o ballet. Odiava cada movimento, cada segundo do treino, cada sapatilha de ponta que tinha que enlaçar, cada música clássica que precisava dançar.

Odiava, mas era perfeita. E eu apenas não conseguia entender. Ninguém conseguiria. Não adiantava tentar.

- Queria que um dia você dançasse porque realmente gosta.

Ela recuou um passo.

- Você devia parar de dizer a todos o que fazer.

- Se os outros me escutassem, seriam mais felizes.

- Como se você soubesse do que cada um precisa.

Sirius deu de ombros, enquanto dava meia volta e começava a se afastar dela.

- Você sempre foge quando a conversa fica pessoal demais, não é?- a voz de Bellatrix.

Não sei se ela estava com raiva, ou se fora irônica demais, ou se deixara transparecer alguma tristeza, mas havia uma nota estranha em sua voz.

- Eu sempre vou embora quando não há mais nada a ser dito.

- Falso.

- Talvez. Mas não tanto quanto você.

Ele tinha parado de caminhar agora. Olhava fixamente para o horizonte.

- Você às vezes lembra o horizonte, Bellatrix.

Sirius também era como o horizonte. Eu sabia. Claramente.

- Por que?

- Por que representa o limite entre o que temos que fazer para ser perfeitos e a própria perfeição.

Sirius também representava esse limite. Distante, longínquo. Você via apenas uma linha. Apenas um ponto entre o que você tinha que trilhar e o que todos queriam ser, mas ninguém sabia como era.

Ela riu. E eu tive vontade de correr até ela e bater-lhe até que não pudesse mais se mexer. Porém, continuei imóvel. Como uma pedra. Como uma sombra de algo inanimado. Parada e imóvel, exatamente como eu sempre fora.

Sirius pra mim era o horizonte de um campo. Campos e mais campos verdes, representando o caminho. Cor de esperança. Cor de vida. Terra firme, como que dizendo "caminhe, vou te segurar". Você vai chegar lá. E quando ele sorria, ele transmitia força. Como se pudesse fazer os outros felizes, se nem ele o era.

- Você está errado.- riu ela.- Eu sou a própria perfeição.

Ele riu também.

- Não. Você é o horizonte visto do mar. Você pisa na areia. Pisa em terra firme. Tem consciência de onde está e do que está fazendo. E depois é o mar. Insegurança, você fica sem chão, você perde a direção. Você sabe que quando ele acabar haverá uma nova terra para pisar. Mas não há como chegar lá. É longe demais.

- Está querendo dizer que ninguém nunca vai conseguir me alcançar?

- Talvez.

Tão iguais, e tão diferentes. Nem eu poderia ter definido Bellatrix tão bem. Ou talvez pudesse. Eu não havia tentado. Mas gostava de observar pessoas. De compará-las a astros, objetos e situações. Como se assim pudesse entendê-los. E porque enquanto observava-os não pensava tanto em minhas próprias desgraças.

- Você pode fingir que não, Bellatrix. Mas não pode me enganar.- sussurrou Sirius.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

Eu deixei de observar as estrelas que não brilhavam e olhei para os dois. Estavam agora lado a lado, olhando para o lago. Eu vi as mãos se unirem. Dedos entrelaçados. Almas que, eu apenas sabia, lutavam para não se amarem.

- Sempre quis te ver dançar.

- Você me vê, Sirius. Quase todos os dias. Horas e mais horas insuportáveis de ensaios.

- Dançar de verdade. Assim como eu toco. Gostaria que você fechasse os olhos e sentisse a música. Não precisa mais fingir.

- Eu apenas detesto o ballet.

- Às vezes acho que finge não gostar.

- Não tenho porque fazer isso.

- Talvez tenha. Você é que não entende.

- Eu entendo melhor do que você pensa.

- Eu não gosto de entender. Gosto de sentir.

Um beijo. Lábios unidos. As mãos dele abraçavam-na pela cintura. Os braços dela haviam enlaçado o pescoço de Sirius. As vestes dela voavam com mais força. Nenhum espaço entre os corpos. Podia sentir a eletricidade. Podia sentir os corações dos dois batendo disparados. O vento soprava.

E eu gostei daquela melodia. As notas do vento. Não o silêncio. Não sons mundanos que me feriam profundamente. Apenas o vento contra a noite. O vento contra as árvores, contra o lago, contra as nuvens. O vento contra o vestido de Bellatrix.

Era o fim de um sonho. Se eu desistisse fácil, seria o momento de largar tudo. Mas eu nunca havia desistido. Embora sabendo que jamais venceria, eu continuava lutando. Uma cicatriz que não parava de sangrar. Nunca, jamais. Mas agora eu sabia. Eu vira.

O beijo sob a luz da lua. A certeza de que ninguém jamais saberia do que acontecera entre eles. Mas eu sabia. Eu sempre sabia de tudo. De tudo que não precisava. Sabia que jamais conseguiria algo além do que eu era.

E o que mais doía em meu coração era saber que eu não parava de lutar, apesar dessa certeza. Ilusão. Tenho certeza de que finjo muito melhor do que Bellatrix. Melhor do que Sirius. Eles sorriem e eu percebo o que sentem. Eu não sorrio, e ninguém se preocupa comigo. A combinação perfeita.

Eles haviam confiado na noite. No silêncio. Na estúpida melodia perfeita do silêncio. E agora haviam sido traídos. O mais cruel é que nem sabiam disso. Jamais saberiam. Continuariam se amando, em silêncio.

Afastaram-se bruscamente. Ele acariciava o rosto dela. Carinho? Amor? Não sei afirmar se era algum dos dois.

- Não adianta fingir que não se importa, Bellatrix. Eu disse. Não gosto de entender. Gosto de sentir.

- Também gosto de sentir.

E acho que fora a única concordância entre os dois. Como se fosse o ponto mágico que os unisse.

- Vou dançar amanhã para você.- sussurrou ela.

Ele não respondeu. Como se não fosse necessário. Gostaria que ele soubesse, ou sentisse, que eu também dançaria unicamente para ele. Mas ninguém jamais me notaria, por melhor que eu fosse. E, na maioria das vezes, isso me deixava mais segura.

- Preciso ir, agora- sussurrou ela, enquanto os lábios dele corriam pela curva do pescoço dela.

- Você vai quando quiser.

- Eu sei. Mas preciso ir agora.

Ela foi. Sirius ficou lá parado, imóvel. Voltou a encostar-se na árvore, um dos pés levemente levantado.

Silêncio novamente. A melodia mudara. E não era mais perfeita. Transmitia felicidade. Amor. Como se fosse o que todos precisassem. Como se fosse nos fazer melhor. E essa melodia era estranhamente imperfeita. Como se alguma nota não fechasse. Como se um dos instrumentos estivesse desafinado.

A lágrima caiu de meu olho antes que eu percebesse. Não a limpei. Queria que o silêncio visse que me fazia sofrer. Como se o silêncio se importasse. Ninguém se importava. Eu queria apenas me acostumar com isso.

**Ich bin Dein siebter Sinn **

_Eu sou seu sétimo sentido_**)  
Dein doppelter Boden **

_Sua camada dupla_**)  
Dein zweites Gesicht **

_Sua segunda face_**)**

Du bist Eine kluge Prognose 

_Você é um presságio sábio_**)  
Das Prinzip Hoffnung **

_O princípio da esperança_**)  
Ein Leuchtstreifen aus der Nacht **

_A luz fora da noite_

**Irgendwann find und lieb ich dich **

_Algum dia eu encontrarei e amarei você_**)**

O sol nasceu lentamente. Raios opacos iluminando aos poucos o cenário do primeiro ato de uma história de amor que, eu tinha certeza, seria marcada pela tragédia.

As outras bailarinas que dormiam comigo acordavam-se aos poucos. Algumas me cumprimentavam. Eu não me importava em ser ignorada. Não por elas.

Olhava para o jardim. Para o lago cristalino, para os campos verdes. Para a imensa árvore na qual Sirius se apoiara durante a noite. Meus olhos pousavam em algum ponto vago, onde os dois primos haviam se beijado na noite passado.

As outras bailarinas riam. Cochichavam. Um som que me feria. A atmosfera que sempre precedia a abertura da temporada. Um badalar fraco e distante. O pêndulo do relógio a bater, indicando que era dia de apresentação. O início de uma temporada. Três longos meses com quatro apresentações por semanas.

No final, alguém teria alcançado a glória. Todos teriam sua chance, mas apenas quem fosse perfeito conseguiria a fama. Apenas quem não temesse a dor. Quem não temesse as luzes. Quem desejasse os aplausos.

Eu dançava ballet desde que tinha cinco anos. Respirava a dança, vivia da música. Havia aprendido cedo demais que isso não era o bastante. Não quando se dança na mesma turma que Bellatrix Black.

Nunca havia entendido como alguém que odiava e desprezava tanto o ballet podia dançar como ela dançava. O que eu podia fazer era dançar. E esperar. E sentir a melodia em minhas veias. Era melhor do que pensar. Era melhor do que a probabilidade de ter vivido inutilmente durante tanto tempo.

A café matinal foi mais barulhento que o normal. Apenas eu e Bellatrix Black permanecíamos silenciosas. Nós sempre o éramos. E eu odiava essa semelhança que tínhamos.

Na mesa da academia de música, eles estavam mais barulhentos que o normal. Não gostava do jeito como eles agiam. Lílian Evans, a violinista e única música da Academia, havia discutido novamente com James Potter, seu "companheiro" de instrumento e rival absoluto e completo em assunto do coração. Sirius rira o tempo inteiro dos dois. Não entendia como ele podia rir tanto. Acho que Bellatrix também não. Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava tão calada.

Um ensaio geral. Bailarinas em crises de nervos. Calçar cuidadosamente as sapatilhas. Dançar, mas sem sentir. Detalhes finais, erros, lágrimas. McGonaggal liberou a turma dez minutos antes, alegando que não podia fazer mais nada.

- Mas, se você dançarem como sapos, como fizeram agora, vou...

Ela não conseguiu nem terminar. Bellatrix rira, e dera de ombros. Depois, enquanto todas se retiraram, sentou-se na beira do palco e ficou ali. Eu fiquei também. Apenas porque o silêncio do anfiteatro era calmante. E eu estava estranhamente calma. Era um silêncio que não doía tanto como os outros.

Tirei com cuidado cada sapatilha. Minha vida. Massageei o pé esquerdo. Não doía. Eu havia me acostumado com a dor. Todas as bailarinas se acostumam depois de algum tempo. Eu já me acostumara há muitos anos. Não teria sobrevivido se não o tivesse feito.

O silêncio do anfiteatro foi quebrado pelo som seco da sapatilha de Bellatrix contra o chão de madeira. Nunca havia percebido como aquele som era simétrico. E preciso. Perfeitamente exato e puro. Fechei os olhos. Podia ver Bellatrix dançando através dos sons.

Salto, giro, _arabesque_, _fouette_, um novo salto, _Pás Couru_. _Tombée pás de bourré._ Um novo _arabesque_. _ Chasse, échappé. _Ela parou. Eu não queria olhá-la. Não queria que ela soubesse o que eu vira durante a noite.

- Bellatrix! Marlene!

Eu me virei bruscamente, buscando desesperadamente quebrar aquele estado de fixação pela dança de Bellatrix. Era a voz de Minerva McGonaggal, nossa professora, que aproximava.

- Sim, professora?- falei.

Bellatrix não disse nada. Ainda estava parada no "échappé", os joelhos perfeitamente esticados e as mãos perfeitamente posicionadas na altura dos ombros.

- Precisava falar com as duas. Tenho um desafio.

Eu odiava desafios. Odiava algo que dependesse demais de mim. Odiava algo que não estivesse pronto e perfeito. Odiava tudo que fugia ao meu controle. E quando se tinha liberdade para criar, para inventar, para mudar... tudo fugia ao controle...

- Vocês duas chegaram aqui na mesma manhã fria do início de dezembro há quase quinze anos atrás. Vocês duas são as melhores bailarinas dessa turma. Hoje pude dividir as duas entre as variações e os pás de deux. Mas não fui capaz de escolher entre uma de vocês para ser solista na noite de encerramento.

Eu olhei-a sem entender. Só agora tinha percebido cinco jovens um pouco adiante, em silêncio. Bellatrix agora descansava, os braços apoiados na cintura e os pés na terceira posição, os olhos negros brilhando estranhamente. E eu tinha certeza de que aquela expressão em seu rosto era sarcasmo.

- Também não fui capaz de decidir qual balé dançaremos. Por isso, proponho esse desafio.

Ela virou-se para os cinco jovens e fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-os. Eles aproximaram-se, e foi quando percebi que havia uma garota entre eles. A ruiva que vivia brigando com o moreno. Sirius Black. Outros três rapazes. Não os conhecia. Não queria conhecê-los. E me achei um tanto estúpida quando pensei aquilo.

- Eles irão compor uma música. Vocês irão coreografar um espetáculo. Quero variações para as duas, e duos. Coreografias para o corpo de baile. Pax de deus. E o que mais vocês acharem que for necessário.

Minerva McGonaggal sorriu.

- Vocês têm cinco dias. Podem começar agora.

Era impossível. Bellatrix também parecia saber daquilo, porque riu assim que Minerva afastou-se.

- Isso é loucura.- disse Sirius Black- Compor? Coreografar? Num _encerramento_?

E então a ruiva sorriu.

- Sou Lílian Evans e, se querem saber, se vamos ter mesmo só cinco dias, é melhor começarmos.

Pude perceber que Bellatrix não gostara de Lílian Evans naquele exato momento. Os outros rapazes apresentaram-se como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbotton e James Potter. Eu e Bellatrix nos apresentamos também.

Eu sentei-me no chão novamente e pus no pé a sapatilha de meia-ponta. Bellatrix fizera o mesmo. Sirius Black sentara-se diante do piano. Lílian Evans e James Potter seguravam violinos e haviam apoiado contra a parede dois grandes violoncelos, Remus Lupin pegara uma flauta e trouxera também um clarinete. Frank Longboton viera equipado de um trompete e de um trombone. Praticamente uma orquestra de cinco pessoas.

Bellatrix levantou-se antes de mim e posicionou-se no centro do palco. Eu levantei-me também. Por onde começar? Eu não sabia. Tinha de escolher. Eu odiava escolher. Odiava aquele maldito desafio. Odiava ter que inventar. Ter que deixar a imaginação fluir. Era como criar uma borboleta para vê-la voar. Eu preferia mantê-las presa. Observá-las. Bellatrix me olhou.

- Precisamos de música.

- Exatamente.- eu concordei, e virei-me para os músicos.

Silêncio. A ruiva sorriu e fez soar uma dúzia de notas.

- Não.- eu tive de dizer- Mais ritmo. Mais embalo.

Foi James Potter quem começou. Ele olhou para Sirius Black, que imediatamente acompanhou-o. Eu escutei. Bellatrix também. Remus e Frank acompanharam-no, e Lílian ficou apenas ouvindo.

- Falta alguma coisa- disse Bellatrix, quando eles terminaram.

- Foi a música que fizemos para um trabalho de composição.

- Falta variar.- disse Lily. – Aumente o tom e o ritmo.

- Intensidade.- eu disse- Um salto.

- Que lado você prefere?- disse Bellatrix, como se tivesse entendido.

Eu fui para a esquerda, e ela para a direita. Ela sugeriu um giro, eu complementei com arabésque, e então corríamos e saltávamos. Um grande jeté. Ela queria logo o fouetté. Eu discordei, e optamos por um echapé.

Passos que iam surgindo. Seqüências que ganhavam vida à medida que uma música estranha era criada por aqueles músicos estranhos. Apenas dança. Apenas o que me era vital.

Paramos algumas horas depois. Limpei o suor que escorrera pelo meu rosto. Bellatrix sentou-se na beirada no palco, novamente.

- Amanhã continuamos- disse a ruiva- Até de noite.

Passos. Eu olhava fixamente para a platéia. Cadeiras e mais cadeiras estofadas de veludo de cor púrpura. Dali a três horas todos os membros da alta sociedade inglesa começariam a chegar. Mulheres com vestidos longos, jóias, casacos de pele. Homens em seus melhores trajes de festa. Casacas, paletós, chapéus. Sorrisos falsos, risadinhas estúpidas, aplausos.

Apenas alguém que subisse naquele palco e dançasse como se sua vida dependesse daquilo poderia fazer com que a aristocracia inglesa deixasse de lado a frieza e a frigidez.

Você percebia se tinha ido bem pelos aplausos. Pelo tempo que eles duravam. Pela intensidade das palmas. E, depois, quando chegasse ao vestiário, pelo número de buquês de flores que recebia. Pelo número de convites para jantar. Pelo número de jóias, pelo número de pedidos de casamento.

Eu saí do anfiteatro alguns segundos depois. Meus pés estavam cansados. Repassava mentalmente a coreografia do espetáculo à noite. Um costumeiro nervosismo já se aproximava.

**Ich bin eine deiner Farben **

_Eu sou uma de suas cores_

**Kannst sie wählen, **

_Escolha a sua favorita_

**Kannst sie tragen, **

_Você pode usá-la_

**Kannst sie bleichen **

_Você pode desbotá-la_

**Verrat dir alle Geheimzahlen **

_Eu lhe direi todos os números dos alfinetes_

**Werd dir die kühnsten Träume ausmalen **

_Eu irei colorir seus sonhos mais selvagens_

**Werd dir erklären, wovon ich nichts versteh'**

_Eu explicarei a você coisas que eu não entendo_

Um novo badalar do pêndulo do relógio. Faltavam quatro horas para o espetáculo. Quatro horas para o que poderia ser a desgraça ou o sucesso. Dali a quatro horas pessoas que eu nem imaginavam quem eram iriam me aplaudir e dizer se eu merecia ou não o sucesso. Como se quatorze anos de esforços, de lágrimas e de dedicação pudessem ser julgados assim.

Eu estava parada no meio do corredor, pensando sobre isso, quando ouvi passos. Pensei em me afastar rapidamente, e fugir de quem quer que estivesse se aproximando. Mas algo me manteve ali. Como se eu não pudesse fugir do destino.

- McKinnon!

Virei-me apressada. Sirius Black estava ali. Sorrindo. Lindo. Não disse nada. Eu não gostava de falar.

- Pronta para hoje de noite?

Lembrei-me de Bellatrix, da conversa deles na noite passada.

- Eu treinei durante quatorze anos, Sr. Black.

Ele ainda sorria. O badalar dos sinos cessara. O silêncio. Como odiava-o.

- Nervosa?

- Não.- eu menti.

Ele riu.

- Você e Bellatrix são tão parecidas...

Eu poderia matá-lo. Poderia rir. Ou poderia ter saído caminhando. Mas não quis que ele percebesse que eu tinha sentimentos. Não queria dar a ele meu coração para que depois ele fosse estraçalhado e destruído. O que eu vira acontecer com tantas outras bailarinas.

- Você nem me conhece para saber...- eu disse, e sorri irônica.

Sorrir doía. Era como se eu não sorrisse há tanto tempo que ficara enferrujada. Decidi não sorrir mais. Era dispensável.

- Mas gostaria de lhe conhecer...

- Mas eu não. Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

- Como dançar?

Eu não precisei responder. Encarei-o. Aqueles olhos negros. Calor. Enquanto a alma dele parecia distante, os olhos te convidavam a conhecê-la. Não eram, entretanto, a janela da alma. Era um pedaço da própria.

- Sim. Dançar.

- Exatamente igual a ela.- repetiu ele- Sempre a mesma fuga. Escondem-se atrás de sapatilhas...

- Não. Sr. Black- eu retruquei, fingindo não me importar- Nós somos as sapatilhas. Não espero que o senhor entenda, mas também não confunda as coisas.

- Você me chama de senhor como se não me conhecesse.

E o conheci-o bem demais. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Precisava fingir que jamais havia notado que ele existia. Precisava manter distância.

- Como o senhor também não me conhece, deveria me chamar, no mínimo, de Senhorita.- provocá-lo, talvez... eu queria apenas distância.

- Não gosto desse tipo de tratamento.

- Pois devia.

Ele sorriu.

- Isso não muda o fato de você e Bellatrix serem iguais. Em cada mínimo detalhe.

O que ele queria dizer? Eu não sabia. Talvez fosse que, se éramos tão iguais, ela também conhecia todos como eu conhecia. Ou eu dançava tão bem quanto ela, e apenas achava que gostava de ballet. Eu não tinha como saber.

Silêncio. Perfeição.

- O que vai fazer – disse ele- Se alcançar o sucesso essa temporada? Deixar Hogwarts?

- Provavelmente. – mas eu não sabia.

Passos novamente.

- _Primo!_

Eu reconheci a voz de Bellatrix. Senti que ela sorria. O sorriso dela tinha som de pássaros voando. Mas, na verdade, não havia som. Apenas uma leve vibração no ar. Apenas uma mudança súbita no ambiente e na luz. Algo muito sutil, que eu quase duvidava que estivesse sentindo e ouvindo de verdade.

Sirius sorriu para Bellatrix. Sentia-me estranha. Muito. Claramente impedindo uma aproximação entre eles. Podia sentir a energia entre eles. Podia sentir. E nunca odiei tanto esse poder de sentir demais que eu tinha. Preferia continuar alheia a tudo e a todos, para não saber que ambos se pertenciam. Mas eu não podia fazer nada.

- Estava comentando com Lene, Bella, como vocês duas são parecidas.

Bellatrix riu. Eu olhei dela para dele. Tão iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes. A mesma casca, mas uma já estava morta por dentro.

- Não perca seu tempo, _priminho_- disse ela, sorrindo irônica- Vamos, Marlene?

Ela deu três passos, e então ficou esperando até que eu fosse até ela. Pude sentir Sirius nos olhando, quando o fiz. Dois olhos negros intensos sobre nós. Não sei se Bellatrix sentiu-os, também. Ela não demonstrou. Andar ao lado dela era estranho. Porque eu sabia de coisas que talvez nem ela soubesse.

- Estranho, não é?- disse ela, de repente- Uma noite poder decidir nossas vidas...

Não respondi. Ela não queria que eu o fizesse. Nunca quis. E eu nem sabia se ela estava falando da apresentação ou da noite anterior. Não queria saber.

Rumei para os camarins do anfiteatro com calma. Nada em minha aparência demonstrava meu nervosismo. Não sei como minhas mãos não tremiam.

Um camarim só para mim. Um espelho imenso. Minha roupa estava pendurada num cabide. A sapatilha de ponta, a ponteira e a meia calça logo adiante. Sentei-me. O silêncio daquela parte dos camarins me assustava. O camarim comum a todas as outras bailarinas era mais barulhento. E embora suas conversas fossem tão ruins quanto o silêncio, eu preferia ter alguém para olhar além de mim.

Pálida. Não sei se eu era sempre assim ou se fora só naquele momento. Grandes olhos negros. Grandes mesmo. Talvez fosse por isso que eu visse tanto – muito mais do que eu realmente queria. Braços magros. Pescoço longo. Costas estranhamente retas. Uma postura digna de bailarina. Cabelos muito negros. Eles escorriam pelo meu rosto e minhas costas muito lisos.

Não havia nada de bonito em mim. Nada de especial, de diferente, de exótico. Grandes olhos negros que nem brilhavam. Mais do que nunca, me sentia morta. Espectadora de minha própria vida. Figurante de minha própria história.

Ouvi uma risada, e logo depois alguém batendo contra alguma coisa. Uma risada novamente, e então uma voz sussurrando:

- Pare com isso, Sirius, alguém vai ver!

Silêncio novamente. Caminhei silenciosa até a porta. Abri uma fresta pequena. Quase nada. Podia ver um trecho do corredor. Justamente o local onde os dois estavam.

Primos. O mesmo sangue. Descendentes de um ancestral comum. Eu não conseguia entender aquilo. O beijo. Intenso, desesperado, apaixonado. Ela estava contra a parede, os braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Os corpos próximos demais, o beijo demorando muito.

Queria poder separá-los. Não por um instante. Para sempre. E ainda pareceria pouco.

Havia algo nele que chamava minha atenção. Algo no jeito que ele agia que me fazia desejar ficar ao seu lado. Havia algo na forma como ele agia que nem mesma eu podia descobrir o que era, e eu precisava descobrir. Fixação? Obsessão? Nada mais do que isso.

Eles afastaram-se. Encostei um pouco a porta, para não notarem minha presença. Mas precisava escutar. Sussurros.

- Você é insuportavelmente arrogante, _primo_- disse Bellatrix, e eu sabia que ela sorria irônica.

- E você insuportavelmente bela.

- Você toca piano horrivelmente mal.

- Você tem uma forma estranha de elogiar as pessoas.

- Eu não te elogiei.

- Você mente tão bem quanto dança.

Dúvida. Hesitação. Bellatrix empurrou-o para longe dela.

- Vamos ver quem vai alcançar a fama hoje, Black.

- Você sabe que vai ser Marlene.- disse ele- você sabe que ela tem chances.

- Ela sente demais, Black. Ela acha que sentindo a dança e gostando dela vai ser melhor.

- Ela é, Bellatrix.

Ele mentia. Descaradamente. Eu precisava acreditar nisso.

Silêncio. Eu odiava-o. Naquele momento mais do que nunca, porque significava um novo beijo. Foi ainda mais longo. Eu só desejei que acabasse logo. As respirações ofegantes.

- Você é louco...- a voz sussurrante de Bellatrix- Não podemos...

- E você é irresistível!- a voz dele estava rouca.

Sedutoramente. Eles não se beijaram novamente.

- Preciso me arrumar.- sussurrou ela- Faço muito mais do que sentar e apertar botões brancos...

É claro que tocar piano não era só aquilo, mas era mais fácil dizer aquilo. Sirius riu. Ele não parecia se importar realmente. E isso me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- Dance para mim. E me espere no final.

- Você sabe que isso é errado.

- Não me importo.

Silêncio. Entreabri mais a porta. Ela agora estava escorada contra a parede, sozinha. Sirius permanecia com os braços cruzados, sorrindo, olhando-a, a três passos dela.

- Isso não é o suficiente.

- Qual o problema? Diga que somos amigos. Que quer comemorar comigo.

- Você não é meu amigo. E eu não quero comemorar contigo.

Ele riu, como se não tivesse escutado as palavras dela. Recuou mais um passo. Parecia estar há quilômetros dela.

- Certo, Bellatrix. Se mudar de opinião...

- Eu não vou mudar.

- Dance para mim.

Ela riu, enquanto ele se afastava. Entrou em seu camarim e bateu a porta. Eu me olhei novamente no espelho. Uma sombra. Sem vida. Sem nada.

Bellatrix e Sirius tinham a oportunidade de viverem, de se amarem. De serem felizes, talvez. Mas não queriam. Feriam-se mutuamente, desapontavam-se. Sem nem perceber. Ou como se quisessem aquilo. Como se cada facada fosse um "eu te amo".

Cabelos negros longos demais. Ainda estavam úmidos, e eu fiquei ali apenas me olhando. Lembrei-me de que precisava me arrumar. O pêndulo do relógio voltou a bater. Restavam três horas para o início do espetáculo.

Fiz um coque apertado com os cabelos. Quatorze anos de prática tornavam aquela tarefa fácil. Meu rosto estava acostumado à ausência dos fios caindo sobre eles. Eu já me acostumara com a nudez de meu pescoço. E estava odiando pensar demais em mim mesma. Dava medo. Eu odiava o medo.

A porta abriu-se e Minerva entrou, seguida de Bellatrix. Evitei encará-la. E odiei tudo que ela representava.

- Maquiagem. Daqui a uma hora e meia, aquecimento.- disse McGonaggal.

Meus olhos continuavam fixos no espelho. "Você não é meu amigo, e eu não quero comemorar contigo..." A voz dela ecoou alta demais em meu coração. Uma música aguda e estranhamente desafinada.

- A maquiadora já está pronta. Posso deixá-la entrar?

Silêncio. McGonaggal nos olhava e eu tremi quando percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. Bellatrix ou não viu ou não se importou. Eu ignorei-a. E nunca foi tão difícil fazê-lo.

Silêncio. Como eu odiava-o. Com sua melodia estranha que me deixava angustiada, com uma estranha dor na alma, com suas notas que feriam meu coração. Como odiava-o. Profundamente, infinitamente, com todas as minhas forças.

Quis falar alguma coisa, quis dizer algo que fizesse alguém rir. Pelo menos se alguém risse eu concluiria que até o silêncio era melhor que a risada. Mas eu não disse nada, e o silêncio continuou ali. Oprimindo, machucando, matando. Sim, ele matava.

Maquiagem. Eu estava me escondendo sob uma camada de pó. McGonaggal havia se sentado e ficara nos observando. Imaginei o que ela pensava. Em nós, talvez. Em tudo que ela dedicara ao ballet. Em tudo que sacrificara.

O sacrifício que tanto ela falava. O sacrifício que eu tanto temia e, ao mesmo tempo, procurava colocar em prática. O sacrifício que Bellatrix tanto desprezara.

Quando havíamos colocado as sapatilhas de ponta pela primeira vez, aos onze anos, McGonaggal nos olhara longamente. Profundamente. O som do violino ecoava distante. Os espelhos que cobriam todas as paredes da sala nos oprimiam e nos davam uma dimensão exata do que era a perfeição. Havíamos ficado apenas nós duas após o fim da aula. Meus pés sangravam. Não cheguei a ver os de Bellatrix. McGonaggal nos pegara pela mão e nos levara até onde o corpo de baile adulto ensaiava.

Admiração. Eu quis dançar como elas.

- Bonito, não é? Mas nem de longe perfeito. – dissera McGonaggal- Vocês podem ir muito além. Eu sei disso. Uma bailarina de verdade sabe identificar outras iguais. Eu sei onde vocês podem chegar.

Quis perguntar o que era preciso fazer para dançar daquela forma, mas não foi preciso. A resposta veio antes.

- Sacrifício, é o que vocês precisam. Dedicação, talento, e muito sacrifício. Suportar a dor, vencer os medos, não desistir. Sacrificar. Vocês entenderão melhor o que significa sacrifício enquanto forem crescendo. -Ela sorrira.- Por enquanto, basta saber que é o essencial para não ser medíocre.

Eu não quis saber muito mais depois daquilo. Na verdade, procurava não pensar nisso. Apenas dançava. Uma busca inútil pela perfeição.

Mais oito anos dançando. Eu sacrifiquei sem pensar. Dançava até minhas sapatilhas pedirem para parar. Então, eu costumava tirá-las e dançar de pés descalços. Nunca entendi porque nunca me julguei boa o suficiente.

Ausência de elogios, provavelmente. Mas isso não mata ninguém. Fere, mas não mata. O silêncio mata.

Minha maquiagem estava pronta, agora. Bellatrix Black estava enlaçando com cuidado a fita de sua sapatilha. Um gesto que, para mim, era sagrado. Fita sobre fita, enlaçar o tornozelo, um laço firme no lado interno do pé. Não deixar a fita cair mais do que o necessário. As sapatilhas estavam tão acostumadas aos nossos pés, e nossos pés a elas, que era estranho calçar outra coisa.

Silêncio. Fazia-me pensar demais. Como eu odiava-o. Mas precisava sacrificar. Não sei porque voltei a pensar naquilo, exatamente naquele instante. Que sacrifício eu teria que fazer? A verdade é que eu desconhecia o não sacrifício.

Segurei minha sapatilha. Nova. Ainda estava limpa, intacta e perfeita. Um rosa claro e opaco. A força do hábito. Pomada nas bolhas, esparadrapo, micropório. Uma ponteira, uma meia calça velha em torno dos dedos. A sapatilha. Os laços. Eu estava estranhamente calma.

**Ich bin **

**Dein siebter Sinn **

**Dein doppelter Boden **

**Dein zweites Gesicht **

**  
Du bist **

**Eine sichere Prognose **

**Das Prinzip Hoffnung **

**Ein Leuchtstreifen aus **

** der Nacht **

**Irgendwann find und lieb **

** ich dich **

Estávamos lado a lado, agora, paradas na lateral do palco, ao lado da imensa cortina, imóveis, esperando. O corpo de baile dançava no palco. A orquestra tocava num espaço lateral, notas, sons. Música. Meus pés comichavam. Pediam para dançar. Eu não podia mais fugir daquilo.

A música parou um instante. Bellatrix olhava fixamente para o piano. Não podíamos ver Sirius Black do local onde estávamos. Era melhor assim. Fechei momentaneamente os olhos, e então senti uma mão em meu ombro.

Minerva McGonagal parecia mais nervosa do que nós duas juntas. Os lábios dela estavam tão finos quanto era possível. Mãos geladas. Geladas e suadas. Se eu fosse hipócrita, sorriria e diria a ela que ficasse calma, que tudo acabaria bem. Mas não disse nada.

- Vá, Marlene. Sua vez.

Meus pés moveram-se. Em meu corpo, era apenas música. Música e dança. Eu corri três passos e saltei. A música ficara doce. Doce, acalmante. Parecia acariciar meus ouvidos e me abraçar. Meus pés moviam-se como se tivessem asas. Não havia platéia, não havia corpo de baile. Havia uma sapatilha e um piano. Eram os dedos de Sirius que tocavam minhas sapatilhas, dando a elas vida própria.

A música acabou. Eu havia parado de girar. Minha perna permanecia erguida num arabésque. Perfeito? Eu sabia que sempre haveria alguém para criticar. Mas eu estava me esforçando demais.

Fim do primeiro ato. As cortinas fecharam-se. Eu baixei a perna. Acordei de um sonho. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum elogio. Um horrível aperto no peito. Inutilidade. Dor. Só agora eu havia percebido que os aplausos já tinham terminado há bastante tempo. Quis chorar, mas não pude.

Saí do palco em silêncio. Minerva não sorriu quando me viu. Queria que meu coração parasse de bater. Ainda fiquei algum tempo ali imóvel. As cortinas pesadas que separavam Sirius de mim pareciam sólidas e intransponíveis. Meus pés comichavam ainda mais. Dançar. Dançar. Até cansar. Eu precisava. Era vital.

Não sabia se voltava para meu camarim. Se ficava ali e via a vitória de Bellatrix Black. Se corria até a beira do penhasco que havia na propriedade e me jogava para baixo. Se corria até o cais, pegava o primeiro navio que aparecesse e fugia de tudo isso. Não sabia se me importava mais.

Queria, mais do que nunca, ter coragem para desistir. A voz de minha professora ecoou tristemente em minha mente. "O essencial para não ser medíocre". E eu me perguntei onde errei. O que não havia sacrificado. Vontade de chorar? Não havia silêncio ali. Ele não estava ali para me ferir.

Alguém veio e me abraçou. De repente, como se fosse natural.

- Você estava ótima, Marlene!

Outro abraço. Elogios. Sorrisos.

Pura falsidade. Todos que me abraçavam, eu tinha certeza, haviam desejado que eu caísse. Que eu falhasse e fracassasse. Pois eu quase o fizera. Então, apenas agradeci.

Resolvi não voltar para o camarim. Iria me dar a falsa impressão de que estava tudo acabado. Ainda havia o terceiro ato. Eu ainda podia fazer aqueles nobres estúpidos me aplaudirem, me mandarem flores, me convidarem para jantar e, talvez, até me pedirem em casamento.

O segundo ato começou. Bellatrix estava imóvel a meu lado. Olhos fechados. Respirava lentamente. Será que pensava em Sirius? Meu coração bateu mais forte. Quis bater nela. Um sorriso. Não sabia que ela era capaz de sorrir com aquela facilidade. Lembrei do pedido de Sirius... "Dance para mim". E eu soube que ela dançaria. Porque? Estupidez, provavelmente. Eles eram primos.

Minerva tinha a mão agora sobre o ombro de Bellatrix. Ela estava na ponta dos pés. Um échape rápido para aliviar a tensão. Eu entendia-a. Fechei os olhos quando ouvi o sussurro de Minerva "voe", um leve arrastar da sapatilha de ponta, e então abri-os novamente, a tempo de ver Bellatrix entrar em cena.

Mais do que nunca, tive vontade de chorar. Angústia. Dor. Fracasso. Perda. Sirius tocava olhando para Bellatrix. O cabelo muito negro caindo sobre o rosto. Eu sabia que ele amava-a. Quis ter forças para odiá-lo. Mas permaneci ali, imóvel.

Minerva parara ao lado de Dumbledore, o diretor da escola. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam. Apesar de continuar com a boca muito contraída, Minerva parecia emocionada. Sacrifícios. Estupidez. Inutilidade. Queria ao menos ter coragem para sair dali.

No palco, Bellatrix voava. Dançava como eu queria ter dançado. Eu sabia que as pessoas iriam idolatrá-la. E o que mais me machucava era saber que ela nem ao mesmo gostava daquilo. E que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia aquilo por Sirius. Doía. Mais do que eu imaginava ser possível.

Sacrifício. Eu soube, mais do que nunca, do quanto Bellatrix sacrificava. Mas não tive pena. Eu fingia que não conhecia o sacrifício. Bellatrix desprezava-o. Ria, era irônica, ignorava críticas e correções. E era perfeita. Sacrificara a todos os outros por algo que, no fim, não valia a pena.

A perfeição que eu tanto buscara dançava agora no palco. Cada vez mais os traços da personalidade dela saltavam a meus olhos. Ela nunca demonstrava dor. Não sorria. Não demonstrava cansaço. Ela girou e eu percebi o brilho daqueles olhos negros.

Olhos incrivelmente negros, que brilhavam alucinadamente enquanto ela dançava. Ela insistia em dizer que odiava o ballet. Mas eu tive certeza, naquele momento, que ela mentia. Como? Não sei. Eu apenas sentia. Embora ela transmitisse em cada ato, gesto ou palavra que odiava o ballet, eu não conseguia acreditar. Ela gostava, sim.

Ela girou novamente. Saltou. Alto, precisa. Uma pluma. Era como se ela fosse toda dança. Apenas músculos. Sorria para o público. Não dançava. Flutuava, voava. Era como se as leis da física não valessem para ela. Como se a gravidade não existisse.

A música acabou de repente. Ela saiu do palco sob uma chuva de aplausos. E aquele som doeu. Mais do que o silêncio. Mais do que já me fizera sentir dor. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de meus olhos. E, desta vez, não havia o silêncio para que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Desta vez, a culpa era unicamente minha. Não podia mais fingir.

Fechei os olhos para não ver Bellatrix ser abraçada e elogiada por todos. Era um documento que provava meu fracasso. E quis saber onde errei. E não quis, também. Porque aquilo podia me machucar ainda mais.

Bellatrix foi para o camarim. Apenas eu dançaria no final. Pensei em desistir. Mas não podia. Eu gostava de dançar. Estupidamente eu dependia daquilo para viver. Estupidamente, eu julgava que podia ser feliz assim.

Quando me dei conta, já estava em minha hora novamente. Minerva agora sorrira para mim. Dissera para eu arrasar. Eu entrei no palco em silêncio. A música ainda não começara. As cortinas ainda estavam baixas. Sirius havia saído de seu lugar diante do piano, e corria pelo palco, trajando aquela estúpida veste de gala. Os cabelos lhe chegavam aos ombros.

Ele tinha uma estranha pose de protagonista de cinema. E eu sabia que ele se julgava importante. Só me dei conta do que ele fora fazer ali em cima quando vi Bellatrix finalmente saindo do palco. Ela não sorria. E carregava nas mãos um buquet de flores.

As mãos do bailarino pousaram em minha cintura. A cortina seria aberta. As luzes baixaram. Fechei os olhos momentaneamente. E decidi não sentir. Dançar como se aquilo não fizesse diferença para mim – apenas para não me machucar mais ainda.

A música começou. Lenta. Simétrica. Perfeita. Eu abri os olhos e dancei. E enquanto me movia- não, eu não consegui parar de pensar- pensei no que aquilo significava. E pensei em meus pais, em meus irmãos – em quem eu não via há anos. Pensei em todos os ensaios. Em todas as vezes que eu não chorara. Em todas as dores que eu havia sentido. Em tudo que eu havia passado. E pensei em minhas mãos, em meus pés, em encolher a barriga, em sorrir. Pensei no movimento recém feito, no que tinha que fazer, no seguinte.

A música acabou, e eu queria chorar. Mas as lágrimas não vieram. Só um sorriso falso. E comprimentos, quando eu saí do palco. Porque fora a primeira vez que eu não sentia a dança. E, entretanto, todos me aplaudiam. De pé. Nada mais fazia sentido. E eu continuava a sorrir.

Bellatrix me olhava sorrindo logo adiante. Eu não pude deixar de olhá-la. E foi naquele momento que Sirius se aproximou. _Dela._ Ele vinha sorrindo. Pude ouvi-lo chamando-a, a voz bem alta, e então rir. Ela virou-se para ele, muito séria.

Não sei o que falaram. Não sei o que ela disse. Só pude ler momentaneamente nos lábios dela as palavras "sinto muito. Não podemos mais continuar com isso". E então o silêncio. Sirius ficara de costas para ela durante um longo tempo.

Eu queria caminhar. Queria sair dali. Mas algo fez com que me aproximasse um pouco mais.

- Você está fugindo.

- Estou salvando nossas vidas.

- Está sendo estúpida!

Bellatrix sorriu naquele instante. E, pela primeira vez, não parecia ser um sorriso irônico. Um sorriso triste. Triste e melancólico. Até parecia machucá-la.

- Talvez eu sempre seja estúpida. Por dançar. Por honrar uma família estúpida. Por gostar de você. Minerva sempre falou sobre sacrifícios. Essa é o único sacrifício que eu fiz, o único que realmente machucou.

Sirius não disse nada. Ele tinha de beijá-la. O pianista e a bailarina. O par perfeito. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobriam seus olhos. Talvez ele estivesse com vontade de chorar. Talvez ele estivesse disfarçando o riso. Eu nunca soube. Eles estavam cavando minha cova definitivamente, agora. E eu não me importava. Isso era o que mais doía. Um sacrifício. Saber que eu não era a única a sentir dor me deixava tranqüila.

- Novamente, a rainha do drama, não é?- Sirius encarou-a abruptamente.

- Estou sendo sincera.

- Não acredito.

- Então o problema é com você.

- Talvez seja.

Ele se aproximou dela. Segurou-a pelos ombros. Abriu a boca para falar. Mas então fechou-a novamente.

- Sinto muito, Bellatrix. Também não vou continuar com isso.

Ela não disse nada. Minerva aproximou-se dela, sorrindo, e disse, a voz bem alta:

- Você foi convidada para jantar por Rodolfo Lestrange, Bellatrix!

Ela sorriu. Não sei se alguém além de mim percebeu o quão falso era aquele sorriso.

- Será uma honra, professora.

- Vou chamá-lo.

Bellatrix voltou-se para Sirius:

- Preciso ir.

Ele não respondeu. Observou-a caminhar em direção ao camarim. Eu me afastei também. Não queria saber de mais nada. Queria esquecer tudo que ouvira.

Meu camarim estava estranhamente deserto e silencioso. Haviam alguns buquês de flores diante do espelho, outros sobre a mesa. Eu fechei os olhos e desejei morrer. Mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi o silêncio.

Como eu o odiava. Mais do que nunca, agora.

A porta abriu-se lentamente, naquele momento. Um ruído abafado. Passos. Eu estava diante do espelho, tirando grampo por grampo daquele coque apertado. Meus olhos saíram da imagem da estranha diante do espelho para um rapaz que entrava no quarto.

Sirius Black ainda trajava o smoking. Ergueu a cabeça, tirando levemente os cabelos negros de sobre os olhos. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Quis ter coragem para falar alguma coisa. Mas foi só o silêncio.

Ele olhou para uma mesa redonda, com três cadeiras, sobre a qual uma refeição esfriava. Eu não percebi que tremia. Ou fingi que não percebi. Não fazia diferença.

- Está esperando alguém para jantar?

Pensei em mentir que sim, que dali a pouco alguém viria. Seria mais fácil mentir. Seria mais fácil fingir que eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, naquele momento – e que ele não tinha a menor importância. Mas eu, estupidamente, não menti.

- Não. Pode ficar, se quiser.

Sirius me olhou, como se me avaliasse. Como se estivesse pensando, para ver se valia a pena. O último grampo de meu coque foi posto sobre a bancada diante do espelho. O cabelo longo e negro da estranha que me encarava do outro lado do espelho caiu sobre os ombros de forma desordenada, ainda duros e ressequidos por causa do gel.

A maquiagem pesada fazia quem me encarava parecer ainda mais estranha. Fechei os olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntei a ele.

- Posso ir embora, se quiser- ele parecia aborrecido.

- Pode ir embora, se quiser.- eu retruquei.

Como era fácil mentir. Como era fácil fingir que não nos importávamos. Como era fácil dizer palavras estúpidas, apenas para não nos machucarmos. Minha fortaleza era forte. Eu não me machucava mais. Já tinha feridas suficientes. E já era acostumada à dor.

- Mas não quero.- disse ele, dando de ombros.

Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou diante da mesa, parecendo de repente despreocupado e feliz.

- Isso parece delicioso. Você quer?

Eu me aproximei da mesa e me sentei. Não percebi que ainda usava minha roupa de apresentação. Não percebi que não tinha tirado as sapatilhas de ponta. Apenas sentei diante dele.

Uma noite. Eu queria esquecer. De tudo. Como se fosse possível.

Ele foi embora quando já passavam das duas da madrugada. Havíamos rido, havíamos fingido que éramos felizes. Ele me beijara, antes de ir embora.

Muito tempo depois, percebi que preferia que ele jamais tivesse me beijado. Que ele jamais houvesse tocado aqueles lábios aos meus. Eu precisei fechar os olhos, quando ele o fez. E, por alguns perigosos instantes, eu parei de pensar, parei de sentir, parei de racionalizar. E foi nesse instante que eu me perdi. Que eu me esqueci quem eu era. Que eu iniciei uma estrada sem volta. Uma estrada para a desgraça.

Porque eu sabia – sem nenhuma dúvida – que ele me via para esquecer Bellatrix. Que eu não era feliz. Que ele jamais se importaria comigo.

**Das Leben fließt rot in unseren Venen **

(A vida flui vermelha em nossas veias)

**Ich servier dir es auf einem goldenen Tablett **

Eu servirei isso para você numa bandeja de prata)

**Du holst mich aus dem grauen Tal der Tränen **

Você me salvou do vale cinza das lágrimas)

**Läßt alle Wunder auf einmal geschehn, **

(Fez todos os milagres realmente acontecerem)

**Dass mir Hören und Sehen vergeht **

(Até eu não saber quando terminam)

**  
** Levamos mais uma semana para coreografar a nova dança. Dois meses e meio para ensaiá-la. Perfeição. Eu nunca dançara tanto. Dormia menos de cinco horas por dia. Íamos dormir com câimbras, e acordávamos ainda com elas. Eu não me importava mais.

Bellatrix e eu trocávamos algumas palavras durante o dia. Olhares cúmplices. Como se compartilhássemos algo. Eu havia crescido naqueles dias. Havia deixado de temer a criação, o novo, o inesperado, o desafio. Mas continuava odiando o silêncio. Continuava sem acreditar que eu conseguiria ser tão boa quanto Bellatrix.

Sirius passara a encontrar-se comigo depois das apresentações. Eu jamais tinha criado laços com alguém. E Sirius fazia questão de deixá-los cada vez mais fortes. Beijos, abraços, promessas. Ele costumava sair do piano nos intervalos da apresentação e ir me ver. Passava a mão em minha cintura e sorria para mim. Bellatrix sempre desaparecia, nessa hora. Era melhor assim.

Na véspera do encerramento, fomos dispensadas dos treinos. Sirius veio me chamar para caminharmos. Eu fui. Mãos dadas. Eu me acostumara com o calor da mão dele. Sentia falta de sua risada. Não me feriam mais. Uma estranha alienação. Se eu era capaz de sentir felicidade, era isso que eu sentia.

Aproximamo-nos do grande penhasco que havia a leste da propriedade de Hogwarts. Um imenso paredão de muitos metros de altura. Um vento soprando forte. Meus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo voavam desordenados. Sirius soltou minha mão e pôs as suas nos bolsos da calça. Silêncio.

O murmúrio do vento. Algo que doeu em meu coração. Nunca ouvira aquela melodia antes. Era emocionante. As ondas batiam nas pedras lá embaixo, som de água contra um muro. Ondas quebrando.

O cais ficava alguns metros a sudeste dali. De onde partiam os barcos que levavam as bailarinas que alcançavam o sucesso para a América. Ou para a Ásia. A maioria jamais voltava.

Eu nunca soube se realmente quis partir. Sirius enlaçou minha cintura.

E tudo aquilo nunca pareceu tão errado. Bellatrix e Sirius amavam-se. Eu sabia que eles continuavam se encontrando. Beijos na noite. Eu vira. E tinha consciência de que não significava muita coisa para Sirius. E, estranhamente, não me importava.

Algo me dizia que eu não devia me importar. Era um dos sacrifícios. Não me importar. Sorrir. Fingir algo que eu nem sabe o que era. Aquilo se tornara fácil. Natural. "O essencial para não ser medíocre".

Eu fora convidada para dançar longe. Bem longe dali. Dinheiro, jóias, camarins e sapatilhas de ponta. Teatros que lotariam, apenas para me ver.

Aquilo me assustara. Tanto quanto aquele penhasco, com aquela estranha melodia do vento e das ondas quebrando e batendo contra a pedra. Eu nunca me sentira tão espectadora da vida. Tão sonhando acordada a vida inteira.

- Marlene?- sussurrou Sirius.

- Hum?

- Dumbledore veio falar comigo ontem.

- O que houve?

- Eles têm uma proposta para nós dois, juntos. Um espetáculo. Piano e ballet. Algo nunca feito antes.

Não disse nada.

- Aqui mesmo. Nem precisamos ir embora. Sei que você também não tem para onde ir.

- Pode ser. Vamos ver como vai ser amanhã.

Olhei novamente para o cais.

- Vamos até lá. Nunca vi aqueles navios imensos de perto.

Fomos. As ondas do mar quebravam mais perto ainda de nós. O penhasco ao nosso lado e atrás de nós era incrivelmente grande e assustador. Como um gigante que resistira ao tempo, as adversidades, à tudo, e continuava ali. Até quando? Eu não queria saber.

O sol estava quase se pondo agora, atrás de nós. Nossas sombras na madeira do cais. As ondas quebrando com raiva contra o penhasco. Um gigante contra outro gigante. Um atacando, outro se defendendo. Não poderia dizer qual era mais forte. Provavelmente nenhum.

Estava tudo escuro, agora. Um lampião fora aceso perto de nós. Fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Sirius. Uma tarde inteira ao lado dele. Talvez, eu pudesse viver com ele. Talvez, pudesse ser feliz. Amanhã seria meu último espetáculo ali, se eu decidisse partir. Podia terminar com o sofrimento.

- Vamos voltar?- sussurrou ele, de repente.

- Vamos, sim.

Mãos dadas. Dedos entrelaçados. Como se estivéssemos unidos para sempre. Como se fossemos importantes, um para o outro.

- Você vai jantar comigo, amanhã, não é?- ele perguntou.

- Claro.- eu sussurrei de volta.

Os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam escuros. Nos afastamos do cais e do penhasco. Passamos pelo lago. Pela arvora perto da qual Sirius e Bellatrix haviam se beijado naquela noite distante. Ele parou um instante. Observou a lua cheia sobre nós.

- Marlene.

- Sirius.

Nos olhamos. Ele se aproximou e tocou levemente os lábios nos meus. Silêncio. E nunca ele me machucou tanto. Sem motivo nenhum. Eu queria sentir felicidade. Queria sentir borboletas no estômago. Mas era só silêncio. Silêncio e dor.

Estávamos diante da porta lateral, agora. Ele me beijou novamente.

- Boa noite, Marlene. Eu te amo.

Eu sorri. Um sorriso estranho. Nem eu entendi porque.

- Também te amo.

E eu estava mentindo, muito mais do que ele, porque sabia que o que eu sentia não era amor. Ele estava se esforçando – para esquecer Bellatrix, para não amá-la, para ser feliz, para me convencer que era feliz.

As escadas em espiral para os dormitórios estavam desertas. E escuras. Castiçais sem vela. A escuridão. Eu não chorei porque não pude. E porque não quis. Tinha todos os motivos para ser feliz. Tinha Sirius. Tinha o ballet. Amanhã podia dançar tão bem a ponto de conquistar o mundo. Dependia apenas de mim.

Se eu fosse me comparar a alguma coisa, naquele instante, me compararia aos castiçais sem velas. Havia outro em meu dormitório.

Um castiçal. Sustentava velas, que tinham como função iluminar. Dar luz. Sirius e Bellatrix. Eu sabia que os sustentava em meu silêncio. Ela falava mais comigo. Sorria. Como se eu fosse uma amiga. Todas as horas que passáramos ensaiando juntas haviam feito com que soubéssemos compartilhar segredos em silêncios e nos entendêssemos. Sirius parecia agarrar-se a algo que eu não tinha para continuar sorrindo.

Eu era um castiçal sem velas. Devia apoiá-los, para que eles continuassem iluminando a tudo e a todos com seus sorrisos, com a dança, com a música. Mas eu não conseguia segurá-los.

Deitei em minha cama e fiquei um longo tempo acordada. Pensando em minha vida. No ballet. Em castiçais sem vela. Adormeci. Não tive sonhos. Descansei.

Acordei com o badalar do relógio. Troquei de roupa e desci para o salão principal. Sirius me viu entrando e acenou. Sorrisos. Não se aproximou. Eu sorri de volta. E percebi, naquele instante, que sorrir ainda me feria – eu só havia fingido durante muito tempo que não – e a ferida agora não tinha mais cura.

"Uma chance para a vida", disse a mim mesma, "vou ser feliz". E eu nunca quis tanto acreditar numa mentira quanto naquele instante.

A noite chegou antes que eu percebesse. Quando vi, já estava vestida – a malha negra com a saia branca, a meia calça negra, os bordados, a sapatilha branca. Bellatrix usava exatamente o inverso. Malha branca, saia preta, meia calça branca, sapatilha negra. Contrastes.

O clima no camarim de Bellatrix, onde estávamos, era totalmente diferente do que nos acompanhara no dia da abertura do espetáculo. Sorrisos. Risadas. Conversa fácil.

Vinte horas, já estávamos nos aquecendo. Sirius aproximou-se sorrindo de mim. Pôs as mãos em minha cintura.

- Você está... linda!

- Obrigada...- eu disse. Ri, mais um fingimento, mais um sacrifício.

Era fácil rir quando todos o faziam também. Ergui as mãos e alinhei com carinho o smoking dele. De repente, meu coração estava batendo mais forte.

- Arrasa lá, hein!- ele sussurrou, e piscou um olho - Encomendei um champanhe especial para nós, depois, certo?

- Pode deixar, Sirius.

Ele sorriu e encostou os lábios no meu. Aquele toque que, de repente, eu notei como me deixava mais feliz, ou que eu fingia que me fazia feliz. Já não conseguia diferenciar o que eu sentia do que eu fingia – perguntei momentaneamente se eu já havia sido sincera alguma vez.

- Preciso ir, agora- disse ele- Nos vemos depois. Arrasa.

- Você também.

Ele se foi. Subi novamente na ponta. Estava chegando a hora. E eu estava horrivelmente nervosa. Silêncio. As bailarinas do corpo de baile aproximaram-se, todas vestidas de vermelho. Era incrível como a idéia dada por Lily Evans, a violinista, tinha dado certo.

Eu respirei fundo. Aquecimento. Faltavam vinte minutos agora.

Minerva aproximara-se de mim e de Bellatrix. Podíamos ouvir o burburinho da aristocracia que viera assistir à última noite da temporada.

- Está chegando a hora, meninas.- ela suspirou- E, por favor, lembrem-se de mim quando entrarem no palco. Não são apenas vocês que conquistarão o sucesso, ou que fracassarão. Será a Academia inteira, serão quinze anos de dança, de sacrifício, de dor.

E então, eu fiz aquilo que não fizera no primeiro dia da temporada. Eu fingi um sorriso (ninguém precisava saber que eu não era feliz). E sussurrei:

- Fique tranqüila. Vai dar tudo certo.

Bellatrix sorriu também. Fez um echapé rápido. E então, de repente, seu pé tinha falhado um instante e ela estava caída no chão, a mão segurando o tornozelo.

Minerva entrou em choque. Imóvel, parada, a boca levemente entreaberta. Eu comecei a tremer. Abaixei-me apressada ao lado dela. Nunca a vira chorar. Nunca a vira reclamar de dor. E então, ali estava ela, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, as mãos apertando com força o tornozelo.

- Bellatrix, Bellatrix, se acalme.

Ela apenas me olhou. Não sei o que ela pensava. Não sei direito tudo que aconteceu. Levei-a até o camarim, ajudei-a a tirar a meia-calça. Inchaço. Um tornozelo imenso, agora.

- Gelo- disse Bellatrix.- E depois enfaixe. Com meia-calça. Bem apertado para não marcar esse inchaço.

Ela parara de chorar. Frieza. Ela não sentia dor? Sim, sentia. Mas sabia disfarçar muito bem.

Ficou quase cinco minutos com o gelo no tornozelo. Quatorze anos de ballet tinham nos ensinado mais sobre machucados do que aprenderíamos numa faculdade de medicina. Bastou alguns toques para sabermos qual o problema dela: havia rompido os ligamentos.

- Você não pode dançar, Bellatrix. Se dançar, sabe que nunca mais ficará boa, que será essa noite e nunca mais.

- Você sabe que não posso não dançar. Foram quatorze anos, McKinnon. Não vou jogar tudo isso fora.

Eu até entendia, mas não aceitava. Ela pegou uma meia calça que estava sobrando. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto, enquanto hesitava para enfaixar o tornozelo.

- Podemos cancelar o espetáculo. Você sabe que podemos. Você não vai conseguir dançar. São trinta e dois _fuettes_.

- Não está mais em jogo o que eu consigo ou não. Eu vou entrar naquele palco, McKinnon, e dançar como eu sempre dancei. Vamos pensar no agora. Amanhã eu dou um jeito em meu pé.

- Bellatrix...

Ela me olhou. Estiquei para ela uma pomada. Ela entendeu. Anestesiar a dor. Ela não sentiria dor nenhuma na próxima hora. Depois, talvez nem tivesse mais cura, mas ela iria arriscar. Eu sabia. Sacrifício. Ele nunca foi tão real.

Ela passou a pomada, sem me olhar. Vestiu a meia calça, a malha, a saia. Pôs novamente a sapatilha de ponta. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu estendi a mão, mas ela recusou. Arrogância. Era incrível como ela conseguia fingir que não sentia nada. Era assustador.

Ela subiu na ponta. Seu pé vacilou um instante, mas nada aconteceu. Echapé. Um, dois, três. Minerva abriu a porta. O relógio tinha começado a badalar.

- Está na hora.

Quis dizer para Bellatrix desistir. Quis dizer que não valia a pena. Mas o silêncio foi maior. E eu estava nervosa. Meus pés de repente tremiam como jamais haviam tremido nos quatorze anos que eu dançara. Eu fechei os olhos.

Segui Minerva sem perceber. Bellatrix estava de um lado do palco. Eu estava do outro. As cortinas estavam fechadas ainda. Posicionamo-nos. A platéia silenciara. Lily Evans, que eu descobrira já estar contratada para a maior orquestra americana, passou por nós correndo. Sorria.

- Sucesso!

Piscou um daqueles imensos olhos verdes para nós, e então sumiu por trás das cortinas.

**_Ich bin _**

****_Eu sou_

**_Dein siebter Sinn _**

****_Seu sétimo sentido_

**_Dein doppelter Boden _**

****_Sua camada dupla_

**_Dein zweites Gesicht _**

****_Sua segunda face_

**_Deine Lieblingsfarbe _**

****_Sua cor favorita **  
Dein sportlichster Wagen **_

****_Seu carro mais rápido_

**_Dein tiefster Tauchgang _**

****_Seu mergulho mais profundo_

**_Dein Segelflug _**

****_Seu vôo mais arriscado _

Um bater de palma de Minerva McGonaggal, e então o corpo de baile se posicionou. Uma marcação de tempo. Eu tremia.

"Não pense, não sinta". Eu sabia que era impossível. Transmitir algo para a platéia. Bellatrix e eu havíamos falado sobre isso. Outro sinal. Faltava menos de um minuto agora. Queríamos transmitir desespero. Desespero, dor, medo. Não sabíamos porque. Tinha que ser algo que chocasse. Por isso o corpo de baile vestia vermelho. Por isso não haveria solos nem pax de deus – apenas duos.

Um novo sinal. A cortina abriu-se. E então o acorde do violino soou. Bellatrix fez o primeiro movimento – um arabésque. Eu girei, a perna erguida numa atiti. Dois echapés. Três passos, uma em direção à outra, e então um salto.

Lily Evans passou a ser acompanhada por outros violinistas. Um ritmo descontínuo. Desequilíbrio. A sensação de movimento e de desespero que queríamos dar. De dor. De desgraça. Sem início, sem meio, sem fim. Apenas notas, notas. Intensidade.

Dança. Ballet. Uma seqüência de passos. Uma tentativa de transmitir uma mensagem. Sorrir como se estivesse sofrendo. O máximo de esforço. O máximo de dor.

O Corpo de Baile dançava com nós. Movimentos iguais, simétricos. Como se o palco fosse um espelho. Eu não tinha noção de que aquele efeito que queríamos dar – de que estamos sempre sendo observados, de que não somos, realmente, únicos- fosse realmente dar certo. Só percebemos quando, de repente, antes mesmo de as cortinas fecharem e a música parar, o público já aplaudia.

O primeiro ato terminou logo depois. Saímos do palco com os aplausos ainda soando. Percebi o quanto Bellatrix mancava quando ela sentou-se no chão. Nunca a vira tão perturbada.

Foi Minerva quem se aproximou. Era novamente a professora cruel, que não admitia a mínima falha. Mas não disse nada. Apenas nos olhou. Não havia silêncio. Os aplausos ainda continuavam.

Não falamos nada. Eu continuava nervosa. Meu coração batia muito rápido. Bellatrix segurava o tornozelo.

Os quinze minutos de intervalo passaram rápido. Um sinal soou. Estava na hora. Seguimos até o palco. Novamente, cada uma a um lado. O corpo de baile posicionou-se no centro do palco. Um novo sinal, uma marcação de tempo. Eu subi na ponta.

Uma segunda marcação de tempo. Eu desci da ponta e estiquei a perna. Bellatrix já estava na posição. A terceira marcação, e então o início da música. Apenas batidas descompassadas. O corpo de baile iniciou os movimentos. Como tambores anunciando a chegada de alguém importante.

E eu admirei todas aquelas bailarinas do corpo de baile, que não, não iriam alcançar o sucesso, e haviam dançado e sofrido tanto quanto eu ou Bellatrix. O que havíamos feito a mais? Eu não sabia responder.

O piano começou a entrar em cena. Um ritmo lento. O violino esganiçava-se junto com as flautas e com o violoncelo. Energia. Saltos, giros, piruetas, movimentação. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que quem criara aquela seqüência fora eu e Bellatrix.

Foi de repente que a música mudou. Não era mais aquela dança frenética. Houve um baque de silêncio – e então apenas o violino. Eu e Bellatrix éramos duas faces da mesma moeda. Éramos as duas imagens no espelho – iguais, mas com um abismo entre nós –jamais estaríamos o suficientemente perto. De nós mesmas, de nossa imagem, de quem quer que fosse. Dor.

O corpo de baile saíra do palco,- e só restara nós duas. Movimentos perfeitos. Pés erguidos na mesma altura do corpo. Mãos movendo-se no mesmo milésimo de segundo. Perfeição? Simetria? Se elas existiam, era naquele instante. Dei-me conta da dimensão exata da repercussão que aquela apresentação teria quando cruzamos o palco em três saltos perfeitos.

Alguém gritou "bravo!", e as palmas começaram a soar. Eram apenas saltos. Era apenas dança. E a dor que estávamos transmitindo? Quando olhei de relance para Bellatrix, ela mordia o lábio inferior. Mas continuamos dançando.

Aquela parte significava a vida – e sim, talvez não houvesse tanta dor naquele instante. Mas então, o violino silenciou-se. E entrou o piano. Uma melodia triste. A intensidade diminuindo. O som ficando mais amargo. Amargo e seco. Seco e melancólico. Cruel.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais leves. Mais secos. Mais doloridos e melancólicos. Lentidão. Crueldade. Giros lentos, quase em câmara lenta. Dificuldade extrema. Dor. Os aplausos voltaram- ainda mais fortes.

E então era como se morrêssemos. O som ia diminuindo, diminuindo... Nós duas também. Como se a dor estivesse nos consumindo. Como se a dança sugasse tudo de nós – exatamente o que queríamos transmitir – o quanto havíamos sofrido lá dentro, quantas vezes havíamos quase caído, quantas vezes havíamos quase desistido.

Foi de repente que o piano parou. Uma última nota continuou soando distante. Estávamos caídas agora. Como se tivéssemos morrido. O fim do segundo ato.

Demorei algum tempo para me levantar e, quando o fiz, já estava quase na hora do último ato. Bellatrix estava sentada. Sirius estava ao lado dela. Não ao meu lado.

- O que houve, _priminha?_- ouvi-o perguntar a ela.

- Não lhe interessa mais, _Sirius...­_- ela sussurrou de volta.

- Talvez me interesse, sim.

- Você é tão falso que me dá nojo.

- Não tão falso quando você, Bellatrix.

Meu coração doeu. Era difícil encarar a realidade – ver tão claramente que eles não haviam rompido ligações. Mas não doía tanto assim. Não doía tanto quanto eu sempre achei que doeria. Até senti vontade de rir – embora o riso, sim, me machucasse.

- Volte para sua namoradinha, Sirius. Deixe-me em paz. Será melhor para nós dois.

- Como pode ser melhor?

- Vá embora.- pediu ela- Por favor.

Ela nunca havia suplicado nada. E aquilo sim doeu. Como um punhal perfurando meu coração. Sirius realmente se afastou dela depois daquilo. Aproximou-se de mim.

- Você estava fantástica, Lene!- exclamou ele, sorrindo.

Quis entender como ele conseguia sorrir. Mas não disse nada.

- Você também. Aquele solo foi...

Um sinal soou.

- Preciso voltar. Arrase.

- Você também.

Ele encostou os lábios nos meus. Sei que Bellatrix viu. E fingi que não me importava. Era mais fácil.

Um novo sinal. Estava terminando agora. Já tinham ido quase setenta minutos de espetáculo. Restava meia hora. Tudo o que faríamos nessa meia hora mudaria minha vida. Eu não podia cair. Eu não podia falhar. Eu não podia tremer. Exatidão, precisão. Sacrifício. Eu só precisava dançar.

Deitamos novamente no chão. Um terceiro sinal. Os espectadores silenciaram. As cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho estavam fechadas ainda. Minerva acenou para nós. Dumbledore sorria ao lado dela. Sirius correu até o piano e sentou-se. Olhou para Bellatrix. Não para mim. E eu não me importei. Eles se amavam, e eu era uma estranha na história deles.

Um último sinal. E Lily Evans novamente. O violino. Havia algo de fúnebre naquela música que eu jamais poderia dizer o que era. Não queria nem saber. Só continuei imóvel. O corpo de baile entrou, como se estivessem num enterro. Num velório. Não saberia mais dizer.

A música era tão doce que me machucava. Eu quase chorei ali deitada. Fomos erguidas no ar. fingir que estava morta era bom. Até senti vontade de morrer. Talvez não precisasse pensar tanto. Não precisasse mais ver Sirius e Bellatrix. Talvez pudesse dançar eternamente sem sacrificar, sem sentir dor, apenas dançando porque gostava.

E então, as harpas uniram-se aos violinos, e os saxofones também. O violoncelo, o clarinete, a flauta. Trombone. Uma música intensa, que transbordava dor. Entendi naquele instante porque Dumbledore preferia Lily Evans. Fora ela quem compusera, sozinha, todo o terceiro ato do espetáculo.

Foi de repente que a música "explodiu". A melodia lembrava as ondas quebrando e batendo contra o penhasco. Lembrava o vento. E lembrava também a dor. Perfeita. Lily Evans tocava de olhos fechados, um sorriso nos lábios, como se fosse a própria música.

Bellatrix e eu fomos postas no chão, caídas ainda, e o corpo de baile posicionou-se pelo palco. Levantamo-nos devagar. Lentamente. Como se estivéssemos renascendo. Era o que a arte fazia com nós. Vida nova. Dança.

Talvez, meus pés tivessem, sim, asas. Eu não poderia dizer com certeza. Decidi saltar mais alto, então. Girar mais. Erguer mais a perna. Eu era capaz. E queria fazer aquilo.

A música continuava intensa, viva, transbordando vida. Dançamos. Eu e Bellatrix. Duas faces da mesma moeda. Fora Sirius quem dissera que éramos parecidas, e ele tinha razão.

De repente, me dei conta de que, se não tivéssemos o ballet, não seríamos nada. Era a única coisa que sabíamos fazer. Não havia mais nada para nós além da dança – e percebi como estávamos agarradas a uma linha muito frágil. Como havíamos construído nosso futuro sobre bases bambas.

Mas não podia pensar naquilo, naquele instante. Dancei.

Giro. Arabésque. Giro novamente. Échape. Movimentos. Sincronia. Harmonia. Simetria. Perfeição. Bellatrix Black dançando ao meu lado. Ela estava com o pé machucado, e ainda voava.

A música mudou de súbito. Apenas o piano soava devagar, agora. Havia algo de novo naquela melodia. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Pureza, provavelmente. Uma melodia pura – tal como silêncio, ou como uma criança rindo. Pura.

Eu senti vontade de chorar. Bellatrix e eu estávamos agora paradas no meio do palco. Aplaudiam. Erguíamos a mão direita, e então quase nos tocávamos. Olho no olho. Iguais. Poderíamos ser confundidas com irmãs gêmeas, de tão parecidas. Erguemos o pé – ponta muito esticada – concentração – equilíbrio. Braços iguais. Dificuldade. Um giro lento, o pé erguido.

Estava no fim, agora. E eu quis saber o que viria depois. Corremos e saltamos – o salto mais difícil que eu já dera. Novamente, uma ao lado da outra. As mesmas posições. Cada uma giraria para um lado. O maior fuetê que eu já fizera. O piano passou a ser acompanhado pelo violino, numa intensidade cada vez maior.

O primeiro giro, o segundo, o terceiro. O que viria depois? E eu e Sirius? Sétimo giro. _Atitis_. E Bellatrix e Sirius? Décimo giro. Para onde eu iria? Décimo quarto giro. Pé no joelho, depois numa atiti, impulso. Décimo quinto giro. Meu pé direito estava em câimbra. Não me importei. Pensei nas ondas do mar quebrando. Décimo nono giro. As pessoas já aplaudiam. Muito alto. Vigésimo terceiro giro. Faltava pouco agora. Queria comer um bolo de chocolate. Doce. Ou poder dormir para sempre. Lembrar para sempre daquele momento. Vigésimo oitavo giro. Faltava pouco, agora. Menos do que eu queria. Tive medo do futuro. Trigésimo primeiro giro.

E então tudo silenciou – exceto a música. Bellatrix caíra. Eu só vi quando terminei de girar e fiz um arabésque perfeito. O que fazer? O que fazer?

Ajoelhei. Bellatrix entendeu e ajoelhou-se também. Levantamo-nos juntas, e continuamos. Ela havia caído. O pior tinha acontecido. E eu chorei por ela. Porque ela sempre fora a melhor bailarina, e caíra. Um salto girando. A música estava chegando ao fim.

O corpo de baile aproximou-se. Dançavam juntos agora. Dança. Dançar nunca me machucara tanto. Bellatrix também chorava. Nós duas. Como se compartilhássemos a mesma dor. Eu nunca me sentira tão idiota.

A música acabou. Estávamos juntas, no final do espetáculo. Nossas mãos se tocavam. Como se mostrassem que era possível ser feliz. Mas a verdade é que eu não sabia mais o que era possível. Os aplausos foram altos demais. Eu sorri. Algo me dizia que dera tudo certo – apesar de tudo.

As cortinas fecharam-se, e voltaram a ser abertas. Uma reverénce. Uma rosa vermelha voou e caiu diante do pé machucado de Bellatrix. Acabara novamente. Bellatrix caiu sentada no chão, respirando fundo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Percebi naquele instante que eu chorara apenas em minha imaginação. Nenhuma lágrima fora realmente derramada. Eu jamais seria capaz de chorar.

Minerva aproximara-se de Bellatrix. Eu não ouvi o discurso todo, apenas palavras soltas como "fracasso", "humilhação", "ridículo", "vergonha". Crueldade. Como se Minerva não soubesse o que era dor. Como se Minerva não tivesse sentimentos.

Sirius aproximara-se de mim. Rosas vermelhas. Havia algo estranho no sorriso dele. Não entendi. Os lábios tocaram levemente os meus. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma explicação. Olhei-o se afastando em direção a Bellatrix. Meu coração batia forte. Descompassado. Provavelmente por causa da apresentação. Nervosismo. As lágrimas que não vinham.

Minerva aproximou-se de mim. Passos lentos. Eu podia reconhecer uma bailarina pela forma como ela andava. E ninguém era tão bailarina quanto Minerva. E eu desejava apenas saber o que Sirius diria a Bellatrix. Coração apertado. Eu nunca sentira aquilo antes. Uma vontade desesperadora de sumir. De morrer. De poder chorar.

- Você me surpreendeu, Marlene- dissera Minerva.

Mas eu não queria saber. Não fazia mais diferença para mim. Sirius dissera algo a Bellatrix. Eu não ouvira. Mas precisava. Aquela dor que não passava. Aquele desejo de poder chorar.

- Nunca tinha realmente te visto dançar, McKinnon. Apenas julguei que você fosse capaz de tanto.

Ela me elogiava. E eu tinha acabado de perceber que treinara minha vida inteira para aquele momento e agora estava acabado. Nada restara para mim. Apenas uma ilusão de tudo que eu podia ter tido. E que já não importava mais.

- Agora, escute-me. – disse ela.

Sirius e Bellatrix continuavam a conversar. Eu não podia ouvir.

- Você vai ser grande. Muito. Precisa sair daqui. Precisa ir para a América. Ou França. Vou falar com os grandes Teatros. Vou fazer você ser grande...

- Não quero...- sussurrei, de repente.- Bellatrix merece mais que eu. Ela dançou com o pé daquele jeito. Você viu.

- Ela caiu. Você viu.

- Todas podem cair!

Minerva fez um barulho engraçado. Achei que era uma risada. Mas McGonagal não era capaz de rir. Eu não entendi. Bellatrix e Sirius ainda conversavam.

- Não numa final de temporada, Marlene. Achei que você tinha aprendido.

Eu não respondi. A crueldade me machucava. A mentira. A falsidade. A sapatilha de ponta parecia estranha em meus pés. Desviei momentaneamente os olhos, para logo depois encarar aquela que fora minha mestra por tanto tempo.

- A senhora faz o ballet parecer um jogo nojento e sem escrúpulos.

- Eu faço o ballet ser o que ele é.

- Então fui enganada durante quatorze anos.

- Não, você fingiu durante quatorze anos.

- Então é apenas uma brincadeira? Para ver quem cai? Quem agüenta mais tempo, mais dor?

- Eu lhe falei sobre sacrifícios quando você tinha nove anos. Achei que tinha entendido.

Como eu podia entender aquilo? Como eu podia ouvir aquilo depois de tanto tempo, justo da pessoa que me ensinara tudo que eu sabia? Resolvi me sacrificar. Ser tão cruel como ela era.

- Achei que a senhora tinha percebido o quanto eu ignorei esse maldito sacrifício.

- Você sacrificou sem perceber. Eu entendo. Já fui jovem um dia. Já achei que podia ser perfeita. Até descobrir que precisava diminuir os outros, também. Sacrifício, McKinnon. O essencial para não ser medíocre.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Fechei os olhos. Meu coração batia agora ritmadamente. Como se estivesse fazendo "echapes". Minhas mãos suavam. Pensei em Bellatrix e Sirius. Eles ainda conversavam. O que estariam dizendo? Que juras de amor poderiam estar trocando?

- Prefiro ser medíocre- eu menti.

- Não, você quer ser perfeita. E ninguém é perfeito se não sacrificar. Ninguém consegue ser medíocre e perfeito. Você sabe disso. Você me entende. Você também odeia o silêncio.

Como ela sabia do silêncio? Como ela podia saber que era a única melodia capaz de me fazer chorar? A única realmente perfeita? A que me fascinava, me tocava, me deixava sem ação?

- Ele também sempre me fascinou. Perfeito, não é? Aquela melodia em nosso coração. Aquela sensação de saber exatamente o que precisamos fazer. Madrugadas longas e frias, não é? Eu já senti o que você sente.

- A senhora não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Somos bailarinas, McKinnon. Eu sei sobre mim mesma. Somos iguais. Você vai se tornar como eu, um dia. Não adianta fugir. Não adianta fingir que não sabe. Eu também odiei minha professora de ballet. E ela também estava certa.

O que responder? Eu não tinha resposta. Podia ter dito milhares de coisas. Ter dito que não a odiava, e que ela estava errada. Podia ter mentido. Ter fingido que não ouvia melodias perfeitas no silêncio. Podia ter dito algo que a fizesse se sentir mal. Que a fizesse perceber o quão cruel era.

Mas eu não disse nada. E nunca me odiei tanto quando algumas horas depois.

- Pense nisso, McKinnon. Fama, dinheiro, dança. Espetáculos imensos. Teatros lotados para te verem. Você pode ter tudo isso. É só embarcar amanhã para a América. E você sabe que é fácil.

- Não é justo com Bellatrix.

- Não é mais questão do que é justo ou não. E ela jamais faria nada assim por você. Não é o momento para ter escrúpulos.

Eu quase havia me esquecido de Sirius e Bellatrix. Só lembrei-me deles quando Rodolpho Lestrange passou por mim rapidamente. Ele tinha um jeito de andar que lembrava Sirius. Como uma fera que se prepara para atacar. Ele me dava medo.

- Vou estar te esperando- disse McGonagal- O navio parte às nove horas.

McGonagal saiu sem dizer mais nada. Meus pés estavam dormentes. Nunca acontecera nada parecido antes. Eu só queria sentar e ficar quieta. Longe de Sirius, de Bellatrix, de todos. Queria o silêncio. Para me ferir. Para me mostrar que havia coisas piores do que aquele dia.

Logo adiante, Sirius e Bellatrix ainda conversavam. Não tinham reparado em mim. Só restavam ali nós três. E eu desejei poder abrir os olhos e acordar daquele pesadelo. Mas eu jamais estivera tão acordada como naquele momento.

- Você insiste em fingir que odeia o Ballet, Bellatrix- disse Sirius, alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse- Mas agora chora como se sua vida tivesse acabado.

- É a única coisa que sei fazer. Dançar. Corte suas mãos fora e sinta o que eu sinto.

- Você caiu. Nada vai mudar isso.

- Não devo explicações a você, Sirius.

- Lembra- sussurrou ele, de repente- Quando nos encontramos na véspera da abertura da temporada... Você disse que dançaria para mim.

- Dancei, Sirius. E nunca dancei tão mal quanto naquele dia. O ballet não é um jogo. Não é uma brincadeira. E hoje eu caí. Como você disse. Meu fracasso. Dancei quatorze anos de ballet de forma perfeita. Nenhum vacilo, nenhum erro, nenhuma queda. E na noite mais importante de minha vida, eu caí.

Ela estava chorando. Ela nunca chorava. Ela nunca demonstrava sentimentos... Não entendia como conseguia fazê-lo agora. Eles não tinham tomado consciência da minha presença.

- Eu gosto de você, Bellatrix. – disse Sirius, de repente- Da forma como dança, do que diz, de sua companhia.

- Então porque continua com Marlene? Porque faz planos para vocês? Porque dizer que a ama?

Eu prendi a respiração. Mais do que nunca, era um fantasma. Eles nem me viam. Eu podia morrer – duvidava que fossem sentir minha falta. E, no entanto, Sirius insistia em dizer que me amava. Era estranho, assustador, e incompreensível.

- Foi você quem disse que não podíamos ficar juntos. Foi você quem abriu mão de mim.

- Talvez tenha sido.- Bellatrix encarou-o- Que diferença faz? Não estamos mais juntos. Isso não vai mudar.

- Não sei se nós, algum dia, estivemos juntos. Foram alguns encontros no meio da noite. Alguns beijos.

- Você fala de tudo como se não lhe importasse mais.

- Você sabe que me importo. Você sabe como me sinto.

Silêncio. Eles estavam muito próximos. Ela de costas para ele, ambos de costas para mim.

- McGonaggal está certa.- disse Bellatrix, de repente- Eu sou uma vergonha para a Academia, para o Ballet, para minha família. Desgraça. Humilhação.

- Não fale besteiras, Bellatrix.

- Talvez isso não seja besteira. Talvez tenha sido tudo em vão.

Silêncio novamente. Eu caminhei lentamente, me escondendo atrás das cortinas, mas ficando perto o suficiente. O barulho de uma sapatilha contra o chão. Não consegui acreditar que ela iria dançar depois de tudo aquilo.

- Giros... giros...- disse ela, o barulho de um fuete- Incompreensível. Inexplicável. Não sei porque caí. Esse maldito pé.

Silêncio novamente.

- Acho que você deve ir, agora. Marlene deve estar te esperando.

Eu queria ser capaz de chorar. Queria ser capaz de me aproximar deles e exigir explicações. Mas a única coisa que fiz foi me levantar e rumar para meu camarim.

**Du bist **

Você é)

**Eine gute Prognose **

Um presságio bom

**Das Prinzip Hoffnung **

Um princípio de esperança

**Ein Leuchtstreifen aus **

**  
der Nacht**

Tirei a roupa com velocidade. A sapatilha de ponta ficou jogada num canto. Quando olhei no espelho o rosto daquela estranha que eu era, tinha tomado minha decisão.

- Lene?

Uma batida na porta. Eu estava vestindo um robe de seda. Fui até lá e abri a porta. O corredor estava estranhamente deserto. Sirius sorriu quando me viu. Falso? Sincero? Eu já não sabia. Já não me importava. Eu era obcecada, talvez doente e louca, mas não iria deixar de lado quatorze anos de ballet por causa de dois primos.

Era tudo um nevoeiro de acontecimentos. Borrões de beijos, abraços, danças e cenas. Uma mistura de vozes, de conversas, de músicas. Eu já não sabia mais o que pensar.

- Onde você estava?

Dizem que a defesa é o melhor ataque. Eu ataquei. E nunca me senti tão desprotegida. Ele não respondeu.

- Lene... Preciso te perguntar uma coisa...

Eu me virei para ele. Estava irritada, cansada, e meus pés doíam. Queria poder dormir. E era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu não queria ficar perto de Sirius. Para ser sincera, eu não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Acho que nunca quisera vê-lo.

- Quero casar contigo- ele disse.

Eu encarei-o. uma frieza estúpida apoderara-se de mim. E eu tomei consciência de minha semelhança com Bellatrix quando disse...

- Não, você não quer.

- Do que você está falando?

- De você. De nós. De mim.

- O que deu em você?

Eu sorri irônica.

- Apenas cansei. De fingir a mim mesma que era feliz. Eu me apaixonei por uma ilusão, por um sonho. Vi você beijando Bellatrix. Percebi que está comigo, no máximo, por pena.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Vá embora, Sirius. Não temos mais nada a compartilhar. Mais nada em comum.

- Você está sendo tão fria quanto Bellatrix, agora.

- Não.- e de repente mais coisas fizeram sentido- Estou agindo como sempre fui. Acho que você nunca me conheceu. Eu não sei rir, eu não sou capaz de sentir felicidade, eu sou falsa, fria e dissimulada. Penso demais, observo o tempo todo, sei mais sobre os que me cercam do que sobre mim mesma. Agora vá embora. Deixe-me em paz.

Não sei como consegui falar aquilo. Em minha cabeça, já não havia mais o certo e o errado, o que eu queria e o que não queria, o verdadeiro e o falso. Havia apenas o silêncio – eu não podia enfrentá-lo. Eu decidi abandoná-lo para deixar Hogwarts, para esquecer do silêncio, para viver entre aplausos, pianos e violinos. Seria mais fácil assim.

- O que houve com você?

- Não houve nada. Apenas vá embora.

Ele foi. Como ele se sentia? Pela primeira vez, eu não queria saber. Era como se o pedestal onde ele estivera, para eu poder observá-lo, tivesse desabado. Agora ele era também um mísero mortal, e não tinha mais nada de especial. E eu nunca me senti tão sem vida como naquele instante. Só sabia dançar ballet. Era só o que eu tinha.

Fiquei ainda algum tempo sozinha. Silêncio. Oprimindo. Machucando. O único capaz de me fazer chorar. Uma única lágrima. Quente, salgada. Um estranho gosto de fracasso.

O pedestal onde Sirius sempre ficara havia me ferido. Como um punhal. Um punhal imperfeito. Um punhal que perdia o brilho e o corte depois de algum tempo. Não sei quem era mais punhal de nós três- eu, Bellatrix, ou Sirius. Provavelmente os três, sem diferença de intensidade. Eu queria ser capaz de viver de forma verdadeira.

A porta abriu-se.

- Marlene?

Foi Bellatrix quem entrou.

- Você esteve ótima.

- Você também.

- Eu caí.

- Não importa.

- Importa, sim.

- Só o que você quiser.

- Você também sente, não é, que não somos nada.

Silêncio. Nossos olhares não se desviavam. Negro no negro.

- Não estou mais com Sirius- eu disse.

- Ele me disse.

- Você pode ficar com ele, se quiser.

- Vou me casar. Rodolphus Lestrange.

- E o ballet?

- Vou continuar. Até quando puder. E se meu pé permitir.

Silêncio novamente.

- Você vai para a América, não é?

Eu havia percebido na conversa com Sirius que McGonagal estava certa em cada sílaba que pronunciara. Eu havia aceitado resignadamente um destino do qual não tinha como fugir. Eu era como McGongal. Talvez algum dia também virasse professora. Também exigisse que minhas alunas se sacrificassem.

- Vou.

Silêncio. Como o odiava. Mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo. Havia sacrificado a mim mesma, o tempo todo; fingindo que era feliz, fingindo gostar de Sirius, fingindo ser obcecada por todos, fingindo que eu não era boa o suficiente, fingindo que não me importava com o sucesso. Fingindo. Não sei se em algum momento fui verdadeira. Não sei se fui mais que sorrisos falsos e passos de ballet. Sapatilhas de ponta.

- Preciso ir. Arrumar minhas malas. Felicidades, Bellatrix.

- Para você também.

Saí. Fiquei alguns instantes parada na porta. Apenas o silêncio dentro de meu camarim. Pensei no fracasso de Bellatrix. Talvez um tombo fosse mesmo um motivo para o fracasso. Cair era para os mortais. A platéia não nos considerava mortais. Fora McGonagal quem dissera isso, há cinco anos atrás. E agora eu entendia.

Não se pode limpar as feridas do fracasso. Era o que eu pensava quando via o navio se afastando do cais, na manhã seguinte. Um forte nevoeiro. Não havia ninguém ali para se despedir de mim além de McGonagal. Ela dissera que eu voltaria, um dia, provavelmente como ela, para dar aulas. Sim, talvez eu voltasse. Mais tarde. Dali a muitos anos.

Foram doze anos dançando longe dali. Doze anos de privações. De solidão. De aplausos. De flores, de jóias, de jantares. Doze anos de sorrisos falsos, de dor, de suor. Doze anos de sacrifícios.

Nunca mais vi Bellatrix, nem Sirius, nem ninguém. Ouvi dizer que Sirius foi preso durante algum protesto violento, e que Bellatrix nunca mais dançou. Não sei. Nunca quis realmente saber.

McGonagal me acompanhava sempre que podia, como uma mestra que jamais perdera o encanto por seu pupilo. Acho que ela queria ter a certeza de que eu voltaria, algum dia. E voltei. Quando recebi a carta de Bellatrix.

Encontrei-a em Hogwarts. E era incrível o quanto ela mudara. Um rosto cadavérico, um corpo esquelético, uma cadeira de rodas. Não perguntei o que acontecera. Ela sorriu quando me viu. Um sorriso cansado, um pouco melancólico, e infeliz. Cruel em sua dor. Machucou – e ela era o punhal mais afiado, apesar de tudo, e depois de tanto tempo.

- Você veio!

- Você me chamou.

Fomos até o penhasco, eu empurrando aquela cadeira de rodas. Lembrei de cenas distantes. De Sirius dizendo que me amava. De planos para o futuro. E eu não tinha mais nada além do ballet, naquele instante. Nunca tivera.

- Nunca mais dancei- disse Bellatrix- Nunca mais consegui caminhar direito, depois daquela noite.

- Você sabia dos riscos.

- Você também.

O barulho do mar batendo nas pedras. Era incrível como nada mudara. E era estranho voltar ali depois de tanto tempo.

- E Sirius?- perguntei, de repente.

- Eu encontrei- o duas ou três vezes depois daquela noite. E depois nunca mais. Ele foi preso, foi solto, preso novamente. Parece que se casou. Não sei. Nunca mais quis saber.

Não sei se ela tinha sido sincera. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais da beira do penhasco.

- Perdi a conta de quantas vezes vim até aqui. Como se esse barulho me acalmasse. Quis sair daqui, de Hogwarts... quis morrer.

Eu não respondi nada. Não tinha o que dizer. O vento batia em meus cabelos presos no coque apertado que eu sempre usava e eu fechei os olhos.

- Eu tive uma filha. Há seis anos. Ela vai dançar ballet, também. Tenho certeza.

- Porque me chamou aqui?

- Porque vou morrer.

- Todos vão.

Bellatrix riu. Aquele punhal. Daquele jeito que eu sempre desprezara. Mas eu não estava mais acostumada a analisar pessoas. Só sabia dançar. Dançar e fingir que vivia.

- Estou morta por dentro há muito tempo. Eu só sabia dançar. Tive que aprender a fazer outras coisas, depois daquele espetáculo. E matei tudo que eu fora. Agora vou morrer por completo.

Silêncio. As ondas do mar distantes. Um apito de navio no cais. A névoa, a cerração. Começara a chover fraquinho. Uma garoa fina e gelada. Bellatrix aproximou-se mais da beirada do penhasco. Uma árvore solitária ao lado dela.

Lembrei daquela comparação distante – um castiçal sem velas. Eu fora exatamente aquilo durante os últimos anos. Longe de Sirius. De Bellatrix. Um fantasma para mim mesma. O sucesso era um punhal que me fazia sangrar cada vez mais. O que mais doía era saber que eu nunca fora feliz. Nem quando fingira amar Sirius. Ou quando amara.

A maioria das pessoas olha para seu passado com saudades. Melancolia. Lembrando de tudo que houve de bom. Eu olho para meu passado e não sei distinguir o que eu sonhei, o que vivi, o que pensei. São vozes e cenas se sobrepondo e manchando meu passado. É a certeza da infelicidade. É a dúvida da própria existência.

Como alguém pode se resumir a passos de Ballet? A espetáculos? A receber flores? O que se leva de uma vida assim? Eu só queria ter sido feliz. Só queria ter entendido mais cedo que sacrifícios não me fariam felizes – apenas me fariam melhor que os outros.

- Enquanto dancei, no encerramento- disse Bellatrix- Eu só queria que aqueles espectadores sentissem um décimo da dor que eu sentia. Mas a arte é fingimento. Puro e completo. A dança mais ainda. Você sente algo enquanto dança, seus movimentos transmitem outra coisa, e quem assiste percebe uma terceira. Não é verdadeira, não é honesta. São impressões. Como nossos sorrisos. Como meus sorrisos naquela noite.

Eu não disse nada. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais da beira do penhasco.

- Durante minha vida inteira tive a sensação de perda. De inutilidade. De fingimento. Eu caí uma vez, e matei uma grande parte de mim. Vou cair novamente, agora, e matar o resto. A parte quebrada e inútil que sobrou...

- Bellatrix... Do que está falando?

- Quero que cuide de minha filha.

- Você pode muito bem cuidar dela.

- Sim, talvez eu possa. Mas não vou. Não vou viver desse jeito.

Egoísmo. Fingimento. A mesma Bellatrix de sempre. "Você não é meu amigo. E eu não quero comemorar contigo." Falsidade. Ninguém nunca chegou a saber o que Bellatrix sentia quando dançava. Se realmente odiava o ballet. Se gostava de dançar. Porque o fazia. Não sei se faria diferença, naquele momento.

- Sacrifícios. O essencial para não ser medíocre. Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Para que se lembrassem de mim dançando, e não de mim presa nessa maldita cadeira de rodas.

Não entendi. Não queria entender. Ela era perfeita. Sempre fora. Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Porque aquilo acontecera? Inexplicável. Inacreditável. Era a primeira conversa verdadeira que eu tinha com alguém em toda minha vida – e eu nem sabia se aquilo era realmente verdade. Eu jamais saberia.

- Vamos voltar, Bellatrix.

- Depois. Mais tarde. Ninguém precisa de nós. Ninguém está nos procurando.

A névoa. A garoa. Um calafrio.

- Sacrifícios. Malditos sacrifícios. Vou fazer mais um deles agora.

- Porque me chamou? Porque não fez isso sozinha?

- Queria me comparar a você. O que nos tornamos depois de todos esses anos. Duas pessoas infelizes. E será que o ballet vale isso? Ensaiamos do nascer ao sol ao cair da noite. Ignoramos a dor, o cansaço. Nos acostumamos a eles depois de algum tempo. Porque foi tão diferente? Porque eu caí e você não?

Silêncio. Ela fechou os olhos. A névoa mal permitia que eu a visse. A garoa estava mais forte.

Era tudo um sonho distante. Uma cena na vida de outra pessoa. E ao mesmo tempo em que era distante, que era loucura... era natural. Como se eu tivesse vivido até aquele momento esperando aquela cena. Como se fosse meu destino viver aquilo. Por isso não falei nada.

- Sinto como se fosse uma boneca nas mãos de Deus. Uma marionete. E é estranho sentir isso após passar quinze anos num pedestal, inalcançável. Perfeita. Preferia ter sido uma aberração a vida inteira a ter que me ver fracassada e humilhada no final. Preferia nunca ter nascido.

Agora, já queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Estava encharcada. Exausta. Minhas pálpebras pesavam.

- E agora, por mais quebrada que eu esteja, continuo fugindo. Continuo adiando. Devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Durante os últimos quinze anos, vim cinco vezes ao dia aqui. Nunca tive coragem. E é isso que sou, agora. Covarde.

Porque ela falava aquilo? Porque na minha frente? Porque ao meu lado? Nós havíamos beijado, desejado, amado, desprezado e abandonado o mesmo homem. Havíamos disputado o mesmo destino, e uma ganhara. Porque fora eu? Mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Mais um fato inexplicável.

Um passado distante como sonho, estranho como um pesadelo. Queria acordar e ter novamente cinco anos. Nunca precisar por nos pés uma sapatilha de ponta. Nunca precisar ver Bellatrix cair.

- Chamei você para não me acovardar novamente. Se for preciso, quero que você me empurre.

Eu quis chorar. Mas há muito tempo sabia que eu era incapaz. Por isso falei. Por isso agi como uma pessoa normal, e não como um fantasma.

- Você sabe que não posso.

- Talvez precise. Você não se importou em ir naquele navio, ao invés de mim. Era para eu estar lá. Você só foi porque eu caí. Assim como você só conseguirá continuar a viver se eu cair... se eu me jogar... ou se você me empurrar...

Meu coração bateu mais forte. Eu entendi o que precisava fazer.

- Tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim. Eu fechei os olhos. A garoa estava mais forte. Meu vestido claro tinha uma barra grossa e pesada de lama. Uma escada em caracol. Um labirinto. Eu era um castiçal sem velas. E na única vez em que eu podia ter tido uma, eu recusei-me a suporta-la.

- Deixei uma carta... Ninguém precisa saber... Ninguém vai saber...

Ela levou as mãos até as barras presas á roda da cadeira. Moveu-as devagar. A cadeira deslizou na lama. Eu não me movi. Bellatrix empurrou novamente. E dessa vez eu fechei os olhos. Quando abri novamente, não havia nada diante de mim.

Bellatrix caía em direção ao mar. Sua segunda queda. Sua segunda morte. O fim de seu sofrimento. O último sacrifício. Eu fechei novamente os olhos. Lembrei-me de Sirius definindo Bellatrix como um horizonte no mar. E aquela definição nunca foi tão real.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali. Não pude ver nada lá embaixo. Apenas as ondas batendo contra as pedras. Apenas aquela melodia que uma época eu achara linda. Agora não achava nada. Parecia estranhamente com um violino. Não sei como consegui voltar até Hogwarts. A melodia da chuva me machucava. E pensava na perfeição. Em como Bellatrix fora perfeita. E o quanto inalcançável continuava sendo.

A imagem da cadeira de rodas caindo. Um relance imaginário dela se afogando. Do choque contra as pedras.

**Ich find dich und lieb dich mehr als mich **

Eu te encontrarei, e amarei mais que a mim mesma

**Ich lieb dich mehr als mich **

Te amarei mais que a mim mesma

**Ich Irgendwann finde ich dich **

Algum dia te encontrarei

**finde dich oder nicht **

Te encontrarei ou não

**Ich lieb dich mehr als mich **

Eu amo você mais que a mim mesma

**Und ich finde dich **

E encontrarei você

**Ich find dich oder nicht **

Encontrarei você, ou não

Conheci a filha de Bellatrix no enterro, no dia seguinte. Adhara Kamilah. Olhos negros imensos. Cabelos negros. Pele muito clara. Magra, meio alta, jeito de bailarina. Ela chorou – como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo. E McGonagal repreendeu-a, como se tivesse dez anos, e não seis.

- Não chore agora. Sua tristeza é contagiosa.

Como se ninguém pudesse se sentir triste pelo que acontecera. Como se lágrimas fossem pecados. E eu nunca me senti tão alheia à tudo, tão distante de mim mesma – eu jamais chorara. Era como se eu fosse pura, como se eu jamais tivesse cometido um pecado – como se fosse fácil julgar alguém por uma lágrima.

Um enterro vazio. Uma dúzia de pessoas. Poucas lágrimas derramadas. Enterraram com ela suas últimas sapatilhas. Amareladas. Uma última homenagem à dança, como se o que lhe tirara a vida merecesse. McGonagal discursou. Mais vazio ainda. Distante. Tão distante que eu podia ouvir a melodia do silêncio.

Bellatrix pedira, na carta, por um violino. Veio uma aluna da Academia. Olhos negros. Cabelos negros. Pele branca. Tocava de olhos muito abertos. Não gostei. Era como se não sentisse. Como se tivesse decorado uma seqüência de notas e as jogasse contra o público.

Eu não fui embora. McGonagal me chamou para dar aulas. De uma forma estranha, eu esperava aquilo. E ao mesmo tempo me odiava – porque eu sabia que seria igual a ela, e não a suportava. Sem sentido. Sacrifícios pelo Ballet. Como se ele valesse a pena. Eu não tinha mais nada para mim.

Os anos passam depressa quando não se tem motivo para viver. Vi bailarinas alcançando o sucesso. Vi outras caindo. Vi bailarinas chorando, com dor, com medo. Lágrimas. Pecado. Certo dia, vi-me repetindo a velha frase sobre sacrifícios, como se fosse uma fórmula para o sucesso. Eu sabia o quanto essa fórmula era traiçoeira, o quanto nos machucava – e mesmo assim a disse.

Adhara Kamilah cresceu na própria academia. Apaixonada por música, por dança. Intensa, viva, alegre. Sorridente. O sorriso dela me feria, e eu tinha que me controlar para não deixar transparecer isso. Percebi que não havia mais bailarinas como antigamente quando uma riu durante a aula. Quando elas foram reclamar que ensaiavam demais. Quando elas passaram a reclamar da dor, ao invés de suporta-la.

Adhara tinha doze anos quando me perguntou quem era a mãe dela. Não soube o que responder, durante algum tempo. Lembrava-me de tempos distantes. De danças. De duos e variações. De ensaios. De suor, de calos, de bolhas. De coisas bonitas e de coisas feias.

Como dizer quem era Bellatrix? Eu jamais o conseguiria fazer. Não da forma como ela merecia ser recordada.

A ajuda veio de forma inesperada. Sirius Black veio de passagem. Magro, uma barba crescida, cabelos sem corte. Olhos sem brilho. Lábios sem sorriso. Não era mais o mesmo Sirius. Era um Sirius que havia perdido tudo que ele tinha.

Não sorri quando o vi. Desaprendi depois de todos esses longos anos. Era como McGonagal – sempre a mesma expressão de cobrança, de severidade, de disciplina. A marca mais visível de todos os sacrifícios que eu fizera – e eu não entendia como aquelas bailarinas não entendiam logo o que o Ballet nos trazia.

- Você mudou, Lene.

Eu comparei esse homem ao jovem que dizia me amar. Semelhanças? Quase nenhuma além do nome.

- Você também.

Silêncio. Como se não tivéssemos mais nada em comum.

- Vim falar com Dumbledore- disse ele- Preciso ir.

Mas então Adhara falou.

- É você o primo de minha mãe?

Ingenuidade. Sorriso. Sirius voltou-se para a criança. Sorriu.

- Sou eu sim, Adhara.

Adhara. E o nome voltou à minha mente. Adhara era a segunda estrela mais brilhante da constelação Cão Maior. A primeira? A que mais brilhava? Sirius. Uma tradição familiar de botar nome de estrelas e constelações em seus herdeiros. O que significava justo aquele nome? Provavelmente que Bellatrix nunca amara ninguém mais do que amara Sirius. Ou era simplesmente um nome.

Kamilah? Provavelmente para fugir à tradição. Haviam dito que significava perfeição. Não duvidava. Uma forma de Bellatrix fugir e não fugir da tradição familiar, como se fosse uma regra. Mas Bellatrix nunca seguira regras. Só jamais fazia o que julgava ser certo. Se bem que seu conceito de certo e errado não era o mesmo que o do resto do mundo. Talvez por isso nada mais em relação a ela me surpreendesse.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você é a cara de sua mãe.

Segurou-a pela mão. Eu apenas segui-os. Ele foi até uma sala de ensaios. Indicou as bailarinas, a dança, a música.

- Você quer saber quem era sua mãe?

Os olhos negros de Adhara brilharam. Uma das bailarinas fazia um _fuete_ no centro da sala. Alguém tocava violino.

- Sua mãe era a dança. Apenas isso.

Eu tive vontade de chorar. Sabia que não era capaz. Adhara riu.

- Tudo isso, você quer dizer! Ela era incrível!

Ela era perfeita. Apenas caíra. Sem motivo nenhum. Pelo mesmo motivo que eu não caíra, que eu fora para a América. Ou melhor, pela mesma falta de motivos. Pelo excesso ou pela falta de sacrifícios? Eu já não sabia exatamente como tudo havia acontecido. E isso estranhamente não fazia tanta diferença assim.

A bailarina na sala de ensaio terminou seu _fuete_. McGonaggal corrigiu-a. Todas aquelas críticas que há tempos eu não precisava mais ouvir. Todas aquelas críticas que nos impediam de acreditar em nós mesmas. Todas aquelas críticas feitas agora por mim, também.

Sirius sorriu para mim.

- Vai ficar por aqui?

- Talvez. E você?

- Vim em busca de novos talentos. Vou embora semana que vem.

Parecia tempo demais para ficar perto dele. Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso que fazia meu coração perder o ritmo. Ele ainda tinha aquela postura de galã de novela.

- Parou de tocar?

- Desde aquela noite.

- Por que?

- Pela falta de motivos para continuar.

Não parecia ser um bom motivo.

- Então Bella realmente se matou?

- Foi horrível.

- Eu estava esperando isso desde a noite de encerramento. Ela não sabe conviver com a derrota.

- Nenhuma bailarina sabe conviver com a derrota.

- Vocês são todas iguais.

- Em cada célula- eu disse- Em tudo.

- Não sei como suportei esse lugar por tanto tempo.

- Você gostava de tocar piano.

- Parei de gostar depois daquela noite. Percebi o quanto tudo fora inútil.

Pensei em dizer que, no fim, tudo era inútil. Iríamos morrer. Nada restaria. No máximo uma lembrança. Nada mais que uma sombra. E acho que nada do que aprendermos aqui levaremos conosco na morte. Apenas nossas maldades. Nossos sacrifícios. Não sabia qual pesava mais.

Eu subi as escadas em caracol em direção ao meu quarto. Para longe de Sirius, de Adhara, de McGonagal, do ballet. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei um longo tempo ali, sem conseguir dormir. Saí da cama.

Um vento frio, uma garoa fina, névoa. Abri a janela. Sirius estava sozinho no gramado. Não havia nenhuma Bellatrix para ele beijar. Imóvel. Era incrível como ainda tinha algo nele que me fascinava, que não me permitia pensar racionalmente.

Saí do quarto. Minhas mãos tremiam. Levava uma sapatilha de ponta. Fui até o anfiteatro. Escuro. Silencioso. Um ar leve. Ali, eu podia voar. Quando terminei de enlaçar as sapatilhas, Sirius surgiu. Ele não disse nada. Havia um piano no canto do palco, e ele sentou-se diante dele.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não toco.

- Não importa.

Ele fez soar os primeiros acordes de uma melodia distante. A mesma da noite de encerramento. Era incrível como eu ainda lembrava de cada passo, de cada movimento, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E ele lembrava-se da música. Como se ele fosse a própria melodia.

Dancei. De olhos fechados. Meu coração batia no mesmo ritmo da música. O mesmo ritmo de minha vida. Uma seqüência de notas, de movimentos, de pés e de mãos. Meu coração estava apertado. Como jamais estivera. Eu estava diante do espelho – mas não tinha reflexo. E era como a prova de que eu jamais estivera viva.

Eu já não controlava meus pés. A dança fugia de meu controle. De repente eu parecia viva – o mais viva que alguém que simplesmente existe pode estar. Não sei se respirava. Não sei se ainda tinha os pés no chão. Era algo maior que eu. Algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Algo que eu nunca sentira, na verdade.

A dança acabou como naquela noite distante. Eu estava deitada no chão como que morta. Meu coração batia lentamente, devagar, como se eu não tivesse feito todo aquele esforço. Nenhum aplauso – e o silêncio que se seguiu fez meu coração quebrar. Não em um pedaço, ou em dois. Em centenas dele. Restou apenas o pó. O pó e o silêncio. Eu não sabia mais dançar sem aplausos. E o silêncio ainda me feria.

E então, como uma onda incontrolável, as lágrimas vieram. Sirius também chorava quando me abraçou. Soluços. Como se só naquele instante tivéssemos tido coragem suficiente para viver de forma honesta, de forma verdadeira. Chorar doía. O pó se transformando em líquido salgado. O silêncio entrecortado por soluços.

- Amei vocês duas- disse Sirius- com a mesma força, com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo desejo incontrolável. Perdi as duas, também.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Lágrimas, soluços, respirações ofegantes. Uma melodia mais perfeita que o silêncio. Acho que McGonagal jamais a conheceu. As mãos de Sirius seguravam minha cintura possessivamente, como se não quisesse me deixar partir.

Os lábios dele uniram-se aos meus de forma apressada. Fome, desejo, amor, loucura, obsessão, lágrimas, pó. Silêncio. A mesma dor no peito. Meus olhos fecharam-se sem que eu percebesse. Podia estar com ele em qualquer lugar, agora. Não faria diferença.

- Não sei o que dizer- eu sussurrei.

- Não precisa dizer nada.

- Preciso, sim.- solucei. Lágrimas. Pó. Silêncio. Sacrifícios- Eu soube sobre você e Bellatrix o tempo todo. Uma história de amor marcada pela tragédia, eu sempre pensei. Primos. Amor proibido. Beijos escondidos.

- Lene...

- E você dizia que me amava...

- É verdade... eu te amo...

- Não importa mais. – nossos olhos encontraram-se- Fui obcecada por você. Por Bellatrix. Assim como não sei viver sem o ballet, eu estava quase desaprendendo a viver só comigo. Sua mão na minha, sua companhia, seus beijos.

- Lene...

- Tudo mentira. Minhas mentiras.

- Você sempre foi igual a Bellatrix... nunca entendi como podiam ser tão iguais.

- Nunca fomos iguais. Você nunca nos conheceu realmente.

Dor. Pó. Lágrimas. O silêncio. Mais lágrimas. Sacrifícios. cada palavra era um novo punhal me atingindo. Atingido ele também, talvez. Eu não sabia. Não queria mais saber.

- Você fingiu o tempo todo, foi isso?- sussurrou ele- Mentiu quando disse que também me amava. Mentiu em todas aquelas noites.

- Menti. Fingi. Passei minha vida inteira aqui dentro observando os outros e sendo um fantasma. Eu sempre soube como agir de forma que ninguém soubesse realmente quem eu era.

- E agora nem você sabe.

- Nunca soube.

- Apenas sapatilhas de ponta, não é?

- E sacrifícios. Simetria. Perfeição. Eu não sou mais nada, Sirius.

- Eu aprendi a viver sem o piano. Sem a música.

- Talvez você consiga. Eu não.

- Você nunca tentou.

- Não, não tentei. Fui covarde. Estaria sendo hipócrita que não falasse isso.

Sirius afastou-se de mim. Levou as mãos aos cabelos.

- Bellatrix era exatamente igual.

- Talvez fosse. No fundo, todos os bailarinos são iguais. Todos sacrificaram, todos suaram, todos deram o máximo de si.

A chuva caía mais forte agora, lá fora. Um estranho ritmo. Meus pés estavam feitos de chumbo.

- Eu te amei- repetiu Sirius- Gostava de seu sorriso, de seu olhar, da forma como você dança. Sempre me perguntei como você podia dançar daquela forma.

- Bellatrix dançava exatamente igual.

- Bellatrix tornava a dança uma hipocrisia. Você tornava a dança uma purificação.

- Que diferença isso faz agora?

Silêncio. Nossos olhos estavam presos um no outro. A mão dele tocou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. Um pesadelo. Minha vida inteira fora um sonho conturbado, agitado, cheio de lembranças perturbadoras.

- Queria apenas que você soubesse. Que você baixasse uma vez essa fortaleza e deixasse alguém chegar perto o bastante.

- Para me machucar? Para me ferir? O ballet nunca me feriu.

- Tem certeza?

Abri novamente os olhos. Senti frio. Uma dor dilacerante no coração. Se é que o que restara em meu peito ainda era um coração.

- Continuo viva, não é?

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que não mudara.

- Por quanto tempo? Para que? Com que propósito?

- Para a dança. Para as sapatilhas de ponta. Não sou nada mais do que isso, Sirius. Não espere demais de mim.

- Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Foi um erro ter vindo.

- Você continua fugindo quando a conversa se torna pessoal demais, não é?

Era o que Bellatrix dizia toda noite a ele. Era a verdade. Não dissemos mais nada. Ele voltou ao piano. Eu continuei dançando. Sem propósito, sem abrir os olhos, sem estar realmente viva. O corpo queria dançar, a alma entendia. Eu era apenas isso. Apenas a dança, apenas movimentos com nomes em francês. Apenas sapatilhas de ponta. De meu coração só restara um pouco de pó. E o silêncio, que fazia com que ele não parasse de bater.

Subi as escadas em caracol quando o dia amanhecia. Sirius foi embora ao entardecer. Eu assisti em silêncio ele entrar uma carruagem e partir.

Sabia que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Mas não chorei. Ele havia me abraçado uma última vez. Havia beijado levemente meus lábios. Havia sorrido. Eu não sorri de volta. Não disse nada. Havíamos selado um acordo mútuo e vazio durante a madrugada. Um acordo que não levaria a lugar nenhum. Um acordo sem cláusulas.

O vento e o silêncio. A carruagem estava distante agora. Adhara aproximou-se correndo.

- Tia Lene? A Prof. MacGonagal está lhe chamando.

Eu não sabia o que ela tinha a dizer. Respirei fundo e segui caminhando ao lado de Adhara. Bellatrix se fora. Sirius ficara para trás. Minha juventude, minhas esperanças, meus sonhos. Tantas coisas eu havia abandonado por sacrifício. Pelo que me era essencial para não ser medíocre. Medíocre, uma palavra profundamente relativa. Eu nunca tinha procurado saber o que ela significava. E agora não fazia mais diferença.

O punhal estava fincado em meu coração. A felicidade era o horizonte-inalcançável. Respirei fundo antes de bater à porta de McGonagal. Silêncio. Pó. Lágrimas. Ballet. A única coisa que me restara. Eu me agarrava a ele. Vivia para ele. Um castiçal sem velas. A cadeira de Bellatrix caindo penhasco abaixo. Sua segunda queda.

- Entre!- a voz cansada de McGonagal lá dentro.

Eu ignorei-a. Sabia agora o que tinha que fazer – que devia ter feito há tanto tempo. Corri pelos corredores, pela escada em espiral.

Cheguei ao meu quarto. Abri a gaveta da mesinha cabeceira. Um punhal. Tinha-o desde sempre. O punhal que já fora único, lindo. Ainda estava afiado, mesmo enferrujado. Eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Um sacrifício. E foi o único ato corajoso e verdadeiro que eu já tomara, sem me arrepender. Não senti dor. Todas as bailarinas se acostumam à dor. Com aquela não seria diferente.

Nenhuma lágrima. Só restou o silêncio. E o pó. Perfeição. O infinito, uma melodia eterna, e um palco. Eu estava de sapatilhas de ponta. E dancei.

FIM

**Ficha básica:**

**Capa**: http://i106. Demo (Letzteg Tag)  
**Artista**: Herbert Grönemeyer - aí... gostaram? odiaram? me digam!!! \o/ Deixem uma review e façam essa pobre criatura feliz


End file.
